Somebody Different
by TeffieS
Summary: A Brittany story, I have always thought she's different, bad at summaries please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love Glee! this is my first fic, it involves my two favourite characters, I hope it's good! R&R please! let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee..or anything from the TV series :(**

Chapter 1

In McKinley High School, everything was about clicks and stereotypes, sometimes it was not funny or even amusing, it was plain bad and sad, it didn't make Brittany happy. She was one of the victims of this, how? You might ask. Well Brittany was more perceptive and more intelligent than what everyone else thought, she just wasn't one to go showing it off like all the "smartest" kids around. Her grades where good enough to get her into a very good university, plus a nice scholarship for being in the champion cheering team of Lima, Ohio.

She was just too naïve to understand some things, like why Ms. Sylvester was so mean with Mr. Shue, he was just so nice!, those where the kinds of things she didn't understand, or why did Santana was so hateful. She just tagged along and followed some people, so she wouldn't get in trouble. She had to admit, Mr. Shue's class was hard, Spanish was very hard, and the rumors about her copying Becky in math where so not true, actually, she was Becky's tutor and 'Big Sister' in the "Big Sister" program, but people where so blinded by stereotypes and clicks, they never stopped to realize what people where really like…

… until now.

Brittany was in her locker room, talking to Happy, her brand new bird, you know since her previous one died. It still was a sensitive topic for her to talk about, that's why Happy was going to be a whole new story.

Puck walked through the hall on his way to his math class (the first one he attended in about 3 years) when he spotted Brittany talking to..her locker?

" 'Sup Brit? Walk you to class?" Puck asked her walking to her, while she closed her locker.

"Hey Puck!" she said a big smile on her face "sure let's walk together, I was just saying bye to Happy, my new bird" she answered happily, it always amused Puck how cheerful she was.

"Oh…Brit…did you leave food or something for it? Remember what happened before"

"No worries! I left some seeds for him just now" she smiled while they started walking

"Ok…" Puck just walked beside her listening to her babble about some food for her new bird.

They walked into class together, drawing some stares to them, not because they were together but because Puck was actually going to class. The sat down next to each other, Becky sitting down next to Brittany.

"Hey Becky, this is my friend Noah" she said, it took Puck by surprise that she used his first name, he never heard her say it.

"Hi Noah" Becky said, Puck just nodded, still stunned.

But that was just the beginning , Puck became even more surprised when he saw how Brittany was actually helping Becky and not the other way around, why did he had that idea in his head that it was Becky the victim of Brittany's cheating? He might have heard it somewhere.

Right after class, Brittany said bye to Becky and walked with Puck. He didn't know if it would be right to ask her or not, so he just walked with her quietly.

"You know, I'm glad you came to class today, sometimes when Becky is absent, I feel so alone in class, it was nice having someone who knew me near me." She smiled

"Oh..well, I think I'll come to class often, I kinda need my grades to get better"

"I can help if you like!" she volunteered, he just smiled, he thought of how good talking to her and just walking with her made him feel, which was weird, he was a stud, he didn't need no girl to feel good.

"Hey, I'm going to go buy dip, want to come?" Puck said, just as the bell for lunch rang.

"Sure! Hey! Maybe we could buy more food for Happy! And bubblegum! And a slushie! I looove those!" Puck laughed at just how excited she was about it

"Come on, let's go then" and they walked together to Puck's truck

Puck opened the passenger's door for her, she smiled brightly at him telling him that was very gentlemanlish of him, he didn't think that was an actual word but it sounded nice coming from her.

Just then, Santana was looking at them from the school's entrance, and she wasn't happy about what she saw, Brittany and Puck together, nobody took what belonged to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! so thanks to marleelee729 for reviewing! let me know if you have any ideas for the story :) and also to moviejunkie92 for putting the story to alert!, it' means a lot to me! I really hope you like this.**

**Just so everyone knows, in this story, Quinn is pregnant from Pucks baby, but that drama is behind, Quinn told Finn and everything is fine with them, Rachel's heart however is broken, I'll get to more of the other's lives in the next chapters. Santana is just possesive about Puck and of Brittany :S. and also in this story is kinda settled after "throwdown". I hope I didn't confuse you guys! ok on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Glee....sadly.**

**Please R&R! let me know what you think!**

Chapter 2

"Hi! I need bird food, do you have some?" Brittany asked brightly, not noticing the odd looks coming from the people around her and the salesman, Puck just smiled.

"Umm…not really…we have popcorn seeds though" he said

Brittany looked at Puck confused, as in questioning him if popcorn was birds food, Puck just shook his head, at this, Brittany's face fell…she wanted to bring Happy more food, just then she felt Pucks hand on her shoulder, smiling back at her…she couldn't help but smile back.

"Two strawberry slushies and one dip" Puck said, just then he felt and elbow hitting his stomach, it didn't hurt at all, but he stared at her blankly, not understanding why.

What? He mouthed to her.  
"You didn't say the magic words!"She whispered he looked at her not understanding  
Please and Thanks! She mouthed back, so the salesman didn't hear her.

Puck smiled and just to make her happy. "Please, thanks" he said handing the salesman the money.

They both went to a nearby table and sat down slushies in hand.

"How did you know?" she asked  
"Know what?"  
"That strawberry is my fave" she said taking sipping through her slushie  
"Um, I overheard you scolding a hockey player after he had slushied Rachel with a strawberry one"

She remembered that day, she was so angry! How could someone be so mean and not feeling bad about it, after she saw what he had done, she had to say something, and Santana or Quinn where not around to tell her not to, so she walked to the guy and scolded him for doing something so insensitive, and also wasting a perfectly good and delicious strawberry slushie! Since that day, that guy didn't throw slushies at Rachel, well at least not strawberry ones. Remembering that she smiled at herself for her good deed.

Puck just smiled, and told her they had to head back because he had football practice. She answered yes because she had Cheerios practice too, though she didn't seem too excited about it. Good thing they had Glee Club today, it looked like the ending to a very good, almost perfect Monday.

As they arrived to school, they were already late for practice, they both ran into the school, Puck shouted "bye" to her as he went to the boy's locker room and she ran the other way. Just 2 seconds after he heard Brittany call after him

"Noah!"  
He turned around to see her running to him and embracing him into a tight hug; he took a second to react but then hugged her back.  
"Thanks for an awesome lunch break" and saying that she kissed his cheek and ran to the girls locker room.

Puck stood there for a minute, touching the cheek she had just kissed, and he felt how his face was red. He wasn't one too blush easily, specially from a kiss from someone he knew for years, but as it seemed he didn't know as well as he thought. He took another second, and then stared at his wrist watch, coach was going to kill him…or worse, make him run laps and do crunches all practice.

After practice Finn approached Puck, who had been running and doing crunches all practice.

"Dude, are you dating Brittany?" This took Puck completely by surprise  
"What? No…why?"  
"Some people say they saw you making out in your truck" Finn told him  
"Dude…no, we went to buy dip and came back right after, Jeez people are full of it, we were just hanging out, like friends" Puck answered, but deep inside he thought it wouldn't hurt to have been doing that instead of buying dip.

"Ok…I knew you would tell me if something happened" Finn smiled putting an arm around Puck jokingly  
"whatever dude, don't sweat it, and I would tell you, you're my boy" Puck said seriously.

They both walked to the locker room to get a shower, not noticing Kurt's look, he smirked mischievously.

Cheerios practice went on as usual, except for the fact that Santana was out there to get Brittany, that girl was going to confess what she has going on with Puck.

Santana tried to make Brittany trip a few times, but if something was true, Brittany knew her steps and to say the least she was one of the bests Cheerios Ms. Sylvester had. So there was no success on that.

Ms. Sylvester was very happy with the practice, though she didn't ever say anything, she looked at Brittany proudly, she could tell. That single thought made Brittany happy, she knew that after Quinn was kicked out, Ms. Sylvester hadn't named a Captain yet, but she could feel that she was about to get it. Not that she really wanted it, now that she had Glee Club, but once a while ago she wanted to be Captain with all her might, but Santana would never let her stand out, that's how Quinn got it first. It didn't matter too much to her since Quinn was her friend, and had been since she was in elementary school.

Practice ended and they headed to the showers.

"Hey Brit"  
"Hi Santana!"  
"You seem abnormally cheerful today" Santana stated, not really smiling  
"Yeah I am! I'm having the best day ever!" Brittany smiled to herself while searching for something in her locker.  
"Awesome, why? Is it Puck? You're dating or what?" she asked, not very nicely Brittany thought  
"Umm no, why? I'm happy 'cause I got a new bird! he's in my locker, N-Puck just let me tag along while he bought dip so I could go and get some food for my bird, Happy" she explained while getting dressed into a clean Cheerios outfit  
"Right, well, you know he and I have something going on"  
"I thought you broke up, because of his credit score" She said confused  
"Yeah, don't think too much, it might kill the little neurons you got left, just back off" Santana said and stormed away.

All the other Cheerios stared at her, Brittany didn't really understand why was San so upset, Puck was only being nice to her and her bird, she decided to shove the idea out of her head and headed back to her last class.

A/N 2: Hope you like it! I might have next chapter later tonight :) no promises though :P


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry for the double alert for the second Chapter, I had forgotten to write the author's note hehe. Anyway. Here's Chapter 3, hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Oh and in my story Brit is Jewish, they never say she's not in the series so, that's why I'm making this story, to do whatever I want (muahahahahaa --- evil laugh haha)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee….oh the sadness!**

Chapter 3

So Monday had proven Brittany that it was the best day ever, and the perfect way to start the week. After school, Brittany walked to her locker to get her stuff for her homework. Yes she did homework.

She joined Santana and Quinn when they were on their way to Glee practice. Santana didn't say anything, just smirked and Quinn was still silent since she was sad she got kicked out of the Cheerios, Brittany thought it wasn't a big deal, she was still smart and had opportunities to go to college and stuff. She made a mental note to talk to her later. Then she wrote it in her BlackBerry with an alarm so she wouldn't forget, she wasn't very good with mental notes, hence her bad Spanish.

They made their way to Glee without talking, but Brittany was relieved she was finally there, she sat down next to Santana, and Puck was sitting right below her, next to Rachel. Mr. Shue was talking about mash-ups and stuff, telling them to sing some song about busting moves or something, Brittany was paying attention, until her phone vibrated and distracted herself with a video in YouTube her brother had sent her. Suddenly Mr. Shue was dancing with Matt and Mike, just seconds later they were all dancing together and singing along, she didn't even know she knew the song! So she just sang along and laughed while dancing, she found herself dancing near Puck; she smiled and continued, just as everyone else, well except Kurt who somehow found the song not very likeable.

After they ended the song, Mr. Shue told them to go home and work on the assignment, she really had no idea what song mash-up for Bust a Move, with that thought in her head she headed to her car in the parking lot, there were only few cars left, some teachers' cars and even fewer student cars. She looked through her tote bag and couldn't find her keys, she couldn't have lost them, they had the biggest keychain ever, she set her bag on the car and took everything inside her bag out of it, and still no keys. Why was her good day turning bad all of a sudden?

"Everything ok Brit?" Puck asked her when he saw her on the way to his truck.  
"Apparently I lost my keys, have you seen them?" she said, a little hope in her eyes  
"Um no…sorry, did you look everywhere?"  
"Yeah…I'm pretty sure I had them right before practice today"

Puck peeked inside her car, just to make sure she looked _everywhere, _he saw the giant keychain inside her car.

"Brit…are those your keys inside your car?" He said pointing to the inside through the window

She walked over, and as she was going to argue that she had her keys in her bag before practice she say the keychain resting on the passenger's seat in the car, she actually hit her head with the glass of the window, just to take some steps back holding her forehead.

"Ouch!" Puck couldn't help but hide a chuckle as he watched her hit the window  
"Are you ok?" he said trying to hide his laughter a little  
"It's not funny!" She started, but then started giggling herself "Don't make me laugh! It does hurt" she said smiling  
"It is a little funny…sorry, so do you have a spare key?" Brittany thought for a while, she might have one it was at home.  
"I think I do, but at home, and mom is out of town with dad and my brother, and my phone died so I can't call anyone to bring it for me" She mentally hit herself for watching all those YouTube videos, ok maybe not, they were funny.  
"Come on, I'll take you to your place and bring you back so you can take your car back" Puck offered  
"Really? Thanks Noah!" she said hugging him

The walked to his truck, talking about Mr. Shuester's assignment.

He opened the door for her and she smiled brightly at him. Ok so Puck giving her a ride home wasn't in the plan, Santana thought, as she watched the two of them walk away together. Santana had taken Brit's keys after she had ran out to the field to practice and hidden them inside her car, making it look as if Brittany had locked her keys inside the car, hence stand there looking like a lost doe in the parking lot.

On the other side of the parking lot, Kurt saw just the same, smiling smartly at himself, he had seen Santana lock the keys inside when he was on his way to football practice, and decided he had to step in and delayed Puck a bit after Glee Club, asking him some nonsense about football. Something was going on between Puck and Brit, and if it needed a push, he was going to play Cupid in there, what could he do? He was a hopeless romantic.

**A/ N2: Hope you liked it!! Please review I want to hear from you! XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: wow thanks for the reviews! And for adding the story alert! :) it means the world to me, inspires me to keep on writing! No much to say today so, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee…:(**

Chapter 4

During the ride home, Puck and Brittany got to talk about their childhoods, mostly Brit talking about it, it wasn't a nice subject for Puck, so she babbled about it, she had a nice childhood. She had both parents, loving each other, giving her and her brother everything they needed. Her father was a doctor and her mother was a therapist. Puck also learned that she had a very sweet voice. She sang along with almost every song in the radio, even the hip hop songs she could really say the words to it.

"Hey, I never noticed" Puck said  
"hmm? What?" she answered  
"That you can sing quite good…like female lead kinda way"  
"Haha, really..you think?" she giggled  
"Yeah, we should talk to Mr. Shue about giving you a solo"  
"Nah, I'm happy singing background and dancing, dancing being my fave"  
"Still"  
"I'd do it if you do it first, you have never sang lead either and I'm pretty sure you have a nice voice"  
"No singing lead for me…here we are" He said turning left and in front of Brittany's house.

He put the truck in park, waiting for her to go inside, get the keys and go back to the school.

"Come in, let's gab something to eat" She said  
" You cook?" now that was too good to be true  
"No silly! My mom left food made for the days she was going to be out, last time I cooked I nearly burn the kitchen" She motioned him to get out of the truck

They went into the house, it was a beautiful two story house, nice furniture, the living room had lots of candles and some family pictures, some of Brittany of when she was younger. One in particular got his attention, it was one of Brittany and Quinn, really young, like in second grade, dressed as WMHS cheerleaders for a Halloween, he chuckled and put it back. He heard Brittany call him to the kitchen when he saw a decoration sitting in one of the small tables, it was a Star of David, it took him by surprise, he had no idea Brittany was Jewish.

They had a nice home-cooked meal, which to say the least Puck loved.

"are you Jewish?" it was more of a statement  
"Yeah, why?" She answered back  
"I didn't know, how come I didn't know?"  
"Hmm, we go to a different synagogue, out of town, my parent's have lots of friends there so, we go there instead of the one you go to" She explained.

"Oh… well it's good to know"  
She just smiled while finishing her meal. Some minutes after that, they left back to school so she could get her car back.

**A/N2: Sorry this was short, I just wanted to put up something tonight, I'm really tired, it was a long day, anyway I hope you like it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey here's a new chapter! I hope you like this one! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gLee :(**

Chapter 5

Thursday after school, Glee club had rehearsal. The had been hectic, Brittany had Cheerio practice for 3 hours (Nationals were approaching), she had a Social Studies paper she had to turn in later that day and it was unfinished, so she spent the day in the library finishing it. She had science project meeting too and spent lunch tutoring Becky for her math test. Santana had thought she left school after practice, so she walked towards Puck during lunch, asking him questions about Brit, Puck didn't really understand why, but he answered anyway.

"We broke up Santana, back off, leave me alone" He said and walked away after being bombarded by questions with no sense.

In glee practice Mr. Shue asked who had any ideas for the mash-up. Nobody did, at least that's what everyone thought.

"Come on guys, it's like you're daring me to start dancing!" Mr. Shue laughed and with him the rest of the club.

"I've been working on something" Puck said, which was a lie since he had known that song forever "It's my personal tribute to a Jewish icon. Everyone looked at Rachel, until he started singing "Sweet Caroline" looking at Brittany.

Brittany's face lit up, he was singing a solo, they had that conversation 2 days ago, about her singing a solo only if he did. She never thought he would actually do it, he had said he wouldn't, it was such a pleasant surprise.

Everyone else joined into the song, it was like the perfect ensemble song. Everything was perfect, except for the gaze she felt on her back. Santana. She was glaring at her and at Puck as if she was disgusted with the song; Brittany didn't understand why Santana was so upset. She decided she shouldn't care, and kept on singing.

"Now you have to sing one too, tomorrow" Brittany giggled at Pucks statement

"Oh no, you didn't at agree at first, so I don't have to go through it"

"Yes you do, tomorrow, there'll be consequences if you don't" Brittany just stared blankly at him as he left her in front of her car in the parking lot.

He was smirking, of course nothing would happen to her if she didn't but an old-school Puck-Threat wasn't something to take lightly. At least that's what he thought as he got into his car, looking through the mirror at the confused look of the blonde still standing there, keys in hand. He made sure to wait till she was inside her car and on her way home, he didn't want to leave her there stranded incase something came up. As she left, he left too.

**Next Day**

The day went by uneventful. Brittany sat in the same table with the rest of the glee clubbers, getting some stares from the rest of the people, sometimes she felt like she was staring in that High School Musical movie…when the jocks couldn't talk with the geeks and stuff, social something…or was it status something, she didn't remember and didn't care either. She was laughing talking to Artie about how fun it was to dance Single Ladies the other day with Kurt and Tina. Artie was such a nice person, always easy to laugh with.

Puck saw her from the entrance of the lunch room; it amazed how her smile made him smile too. Wow was he becoming that guy? The one who is cheesy and gay about girls, no he was a badass and badasses didn't do that. He walked into the lunch room and sat next to Matt, who was laughing at the story of the dance.

At glee practice, Mr. Shue indicated them to go to the auditorium, so when they all arrived, he was already there.

Brittany instantly raised her hand after they were all seated.

"I haven't asked anything Brit" He said  
"I know"  
"so? You have a question?"  
"No"  
"then?" Sometimes he got frustrated with her, he sometimes wondered if there was something missing in there  
"I've been working on a song" That statement took everyone by surprise, even Puck, he didn't think she was going to sing something.  
"Excellent, let's hear it then" Mr. Shue sat down with the rest of the kids.

Brittany stood up, it was then when everyone noticed she wasn't wearing her Cheerio outfit, she was wearing tight dark jeans and a white shirt. She sat down next to Brad (the pianist) and nodded for the band to start the song. It was like she had planned it.

She started with a verse.

_Someone once told me  
That you have to choose  
What you win or lose  
You can't have everything_

Then joined her voice with the piano, playing herself.

_Don't you take chances  
you might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain  
Cause love wont set you free  
I could stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy but safe as could be_

The rest of the band joined her after this.

_So what if it hurts me  
So what if I break down  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about other pain in front of me  
Cause I'm just trying to be happy, yeah  
Just wanna be happy, yeah_

_Holding on tightly  
Just cant let it go  
Just trying to play my roll  
Slowly disappear, oooh  
Well all these tears  
They feel like they're the same  
Just different faces, different names  
Get me outta here  
Well I can stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
Pass me by holding on tightly  
Just cant let it go  
Just trying to play my roll  
Slowly disappear, oooh  
Well all these tears_  
_They feel like they're the same  
Just different faces, different names  
Get me outta here  
Well I can stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
Pass me by…_

_So what if it hurts me  
So what if I break down  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about other pain in front of me  
Cause I'm just trying to be happy, yeah  
Happy, yeah_

_So any turns that I cant see  
I'll count a stranger on this road  
But don't say victim  
Don't say anything_

The last chorus she sang just accompanied by the piano

_So what if it hurts me  
So what if I break down  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause I'm just trying to be happy  
Just wanna be happy_

Everyone was stunned, even Mr. Shue, when she turned to see them, Puck started clapping, snapping everyone else out of it, they started clapping too smiling and cheering for her. She was blushing now.

"Wow, I didn't know you could sing like THAT, amazing Brit, this is a perfect material for Sectionals" Mr. Shue said still amazed, but at that statement Rachel flinched, solo's were _her_ thing. Brittany didn't notice that, but Puck, Santana and Kurt did. Santana smirked, like plotting something in her head, and Kurt noticed…plotting something else too.

The rest of the rehearsal was boring compared to that. So Mr. Shue let them go early.

Puck walked with Finn and Quinn near Brittany as she walked next to Mercedes and Kurt, who were complimenting her on the song and how she sang it. She thanked and blushed even more. She turned around and said to Puck

"Hey, can you give me a ride today? My car's in the shop"  
"Sure, it's on my way" she smiled and Finn kicked him in the stomach playfully with his elbow, it was s sooo not in his way, Brittany lived some good 20 minutes away from Puck's house. Finn and Quinn laughed, and said their good-byes as they left in Finn's car, same as Mercedes and Kurt, leaving the both of them alone.

"I thought you were not going to sing" Puck smirked, like if he had won a price  
"I was going to perform the day you did, you just beat me to it, it wouldn't have been cool to take your shining moment away from you" she smiled playfully  
"yeah right, you got scared I would slushie you" he played along  
"Hey! You wouldn't, you like me too much" she replied. To that he chuckled.

They talked about nonsense for a while, until they arrived to Brit's house.

"Thanks Noah" she came closer to him "it was really nice of you to give me a ride"  
"Anytime, babe" they came even closer  
"Ok, Bye!" she said then kissed his cheek and jumped out of the truck, ran inside while waving to him, he watched as she opened the door, turned around and waved again, attempting to get in her house hitting her arm with the door frame first. Puck chuckled; she smiled and went inside now slowly holding her arm. He didn't know how could she be a cheerleader, she was always bumping into stuff, of sometimes even falling flat on the floor for no reason, guess she was just a good dancer and better with steps than with walking. He smiled at the thought.

**A/N2: I hope you enjoy, I think I'm making Puck look too softy, but that's the reaction he gets from Brit's attitude, what do you think? Should he be tougher? Let me know!**

**Also, I think I might put up another very short chapter today, I just got the idea and I don't want to forget it hehe. Enjoy! Review please! It's like food to my soul :) thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here it is, I hope you enjoy it, it's pretty short :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or msn. Oh and I forgot to write in the previous chapter, I don't own the song "Happy" or Leona Lewis, I just really like that song.  
Update!: Hey I don't know why, but it won't let me post the msn "screen name" I had for Puck so, it's : Mr. B_ad_a_ss**

**Update2: ok so the real screen name was Mr. B_ad_a_ss without the _ but it wouldn't let me post it. :s. So sorry for the multiple alerting emails..:S**

Chapter 6

Brittany went upstairs to her room, after cleaning the mess she had left in the kitchen in the morning, and talking to her mom over the phone and letting her know everything was fine

"No mom, I haven't thrown a party. Yes I swear. I might throw one on Saturday, is it ok?. No only the guys from Glee Club, some Cheerios and some Football players. Yes the usual people. Thanks. No I haven't burned the house. I'm not cooking, you know I find recipes confusing. I love you too. Say hi to dad. Bye"

In her room, she changed to her shorts and shirt, and logged on to her msn. She was checking her email, when she saw a small blinking light on the bottom of the screen. She clicked.

Mr. B_ad_a_ss: hey Brit  
SunshineGirl: Hi Noah  
Mr. B_ad_a_ss: 'sup?  
SunshineGirl: nothing,talked to my mom and cleaned the kitchen, I think I'm running out of food  
Mr. B_ad_a_ss: haha how come?  
SunshineGirl: Mom is coming until Monday, and accidentally I burned some food, so I'm kinda one day short of home-cooked food  
Mr. B_ad_a_ss: that could only happen to you, I swear!  
SunshineGirl: I find recipes confusing! Too many words and measurements  
Mr. B_ad_a_ss: you are good at math, that shouldn't confuse you  
SunshineGirl: it's not the amount, it's the friggin measuring cups, they are weird  
Mr. B_ad_a_ss: that made no sense, you had to use the microwave anyway  
SunshineGirl: did to! And it died, don't know what happened to it, I think it died  
Mr. B_ad_a_ss: what? You know what whatever, ok how about I take you out for lunch tomorrow?  
SunshineGirl: really? That would be nice! Thanks Noah  
Mr. B_ad_a_ss: anytime babe, it's a date  
SunshineGirl: really? A date date, or just a date?  
Mr. B_ad_a_ss: let's see how it goes before categorizing it  
SunshineGirl: oh it's a date date then! Haha it's cool Noah, I like you  
Mr. B_ad_a_ss: pick u up at 2 then  
SunshineGirl: great!  
SunshineGirl: Hey! I'm throwing a party tomorrow, you're invited :)  
Mr. B_ad_a_ss: Ok, we can get stuff together then after lunch  
SunshineGirl: cool! I'll invite everyone else from my facebook. ttyl I'm off to bed for a nap  
Mr. B_ad_a_ss: Me too, text u tmrrw  
SunshineGirl: 'k byebye! (K)  
Mr. B_ad_a_ss: laters

SunshineGirl has signed out.

You have received an invitation via Facebook.

**Brittany M. invited you to the event: Party my place!  
Hi you guys, my parents are out of town, so, I'm having a party, you're invited! :):):):)**

**Oh..it's 7pm my house tomorrow!...Saturday 27, don't forget!**

**Bring whatever you want to bring :):)**

**I love you!**

**Brit.**

Puck laughed at how her text was just the way she talks. And then it hit him. He just asked Brittany to go on a date with him, how come he didn't process it on time? Well it was going to be fun, he was sure, and truly, he did like her a lot.

**A/N2: Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews/alerts! They mean everything to me!, hopefully I'll get more :) remember it makes the updating faster! Let me know what you think!**

**Oh btw I changed the rating to T because of language..I think that's why it would post the word badass :P**

**Well this is a little bit longer, I hope you like it! Please review!!**

**I'm sorry for the double alert for the chapter, I saw some typos so I fixed them, I hope there are no more, but if there are please feel free to let me know :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee..and the TV series "Flash Kicker" or "Captain Tsubasa" (They are the same show).**

Chapter 7

Brittany was very excited about her date-date with Puck, she had done the same she did everyday in the morning; she woke up kinda early and put on some baggy sweats and a white wife beater. Locked her door and left for an early run around her neighborhood and the park nearby, she had to keep in shape even on Saturdays. Listening to music on her iPod she sang along and couldn't help but think about how fun the date with Puck was going to be. Ok it was only going to be lunch, but she couldn't help but feel happy, she liked Puck a lot, he was so different when he talked to her, he was so nice and thoughtful, they way he wasn't wit other girls, not even Santana who had been his girlfriend. Maybe that was why she was so upset, Puck was nicer to her than to Santana, and they were not dating. She wondered what would happen if they dated for real.

She ran for about an hour and a half before heading back home, she started to clean the house up for the party, putting away the important/breakable stuff and some family photos, some of them were too personal, she left only one of her whole family and some of herself dressed as a Cheerio.

As she finished putting everything in order, her cell phone rang, it was text. It was Puck, seeing who the sender was, her heart flipped a little in excitement. She didn't know something so small could make her feel so happy, the text read: 'Hey Brit, ready for the puckerone? Haha I hope you like pizza, pick u up at 2. Puck'

She laughed at the phrase where he called himself "puckerone". She looked at the big clock in the living room, it was nearly 1:15, and she had so little time to get ready! she ran upstairs, turned the shower on while she picked out what to wear. Just as the alarm clock rang (yes she put an alarm so she would know when she had to be ready) she was doing some final touches on her hair and makeup. 5 minutes later the doorbell rang.

She ran downstairs, almost falling at the last step.

"That was close" she said to herself, while looking back at the step.

She composed herself and opened the door.

"Hi Noah!" she said cheerfully  
"Hey Brit" he leaned over to hug her, which took her by surprise, but hugged back eagerly as he did.  
"Come in" she told him, he did and looked around the place, she had cleaned up he thought  
"I'll be right back, let go put my shoes on and bring my handbag" and she ran upstairs

Puck felt nervous for some reason, it had been a while since he had taken a girl to a date, the last girl he took out had been Santana, and she was a tough one to please, she was trying to be fancy all the time and it did annoy him, he wondered how different being with Brittany was.

He heard her walking down the stairs, typing something in her BlackBerry, so she was walking slowly. He took a good look at her now, she was wearing tight bright red skinny jeans and a black sleeveless shirt, with white converse and a black Ed Hardy handbag, she looked absolutely beautiful, her hair was down with some waves in it and her makeup was very natural. He really liked how she looked.

"Noah?" she asked "is everything ok?"  
"Huh?" _crap_ he was staring at her, now she was looking at him confused  
"Yeah, I'm fine" she had a doubtful look  
"sure? Do you want water or something?"  
"I'm fine thanks, ready to go?" he asked trying to change the subject

She just nodded with a smile, he motioned to the door while she checked her bag for her house keys, and as soon as she had them they got out of the house, not before she put the code for the alarm.

"So you like pizza?" He asked her once they were in the truck  
"Yeah, it's my favorite! Where is this place you are taking me?"  
"It's a great place, I'm sure you've never been there"  
"Hey I know every pizza place around" she said confidently  
"Not this place, I'm sure"  
"Hmm we'll see"  
"So did you invite everyone?"  
"Yeah, I was just bbming with Rachel, she wanted to know exactly what to bring" she said confused "I had never been asked that so specifically, people just bring whatever they like, which is mainly booze"  
"Well at least we will be able to have something to eat, I'm pretty sure she won't bring alcohol" he joked

For the next 20 minutes they talked and laughed about many random things, from sandwiches to birds, to football and cheerleading and glee club, music and dancing. Puck learned she was a dancing teacher for small girls at the community center and that she took dancing lessons as well every Tuesday at 8pm so it wouldn't interfere with her school and other activities.

"We are here" Puck let Brit know "Do you know this place?" he smirked  
"Hmm no…never been to this part of town before" she said confused  
"I know that, come on" they both walked out of the truck he shot a smile at her

The walked into the little place, it was an Italian restaurant, she could tell. The smell of the place was delicious, and it was small and intimate. As they walked into the place and found a table, Brittany noticed how a lot of people in the place knew Puck, he said hi to a lot of the staff there. They found a table near a window, it had a nice view, it was a restaurant near a nice Italian neighborhood, so there were not a lot of cars or noise near, which was pretty nice.

"This is a beautiful place Noah" she said looking into his green-brownish eyes  
"Yeah, it's my mom's favorite pizza place, I knew you would like it" he smiled at her. What was his problem! He was all smiles when she was around  
"Hey Puck, want to order? The usual?" the waitress, who obviously knew him asked  
"Hey, Ash, yes, the usual" then he turned to Brittany "You're not allergic to anything are you?"  
"Mmm nope" she answered, the Puck turned to Ash again  
"Then, yes the usual please Ash"  
"Great, something to drink?" She looked at Brittany  
"Hmm iced tea please" Ash nodded  
"You Puck? Coke?"  
"You know me too well Ash" and with a smile she left  
"Everyone around here knows you" Brit pointed out  
"Yeah, well, I've been coming here since I was like 10, so yeah, we are pretty close with the owners"  
"That's great! So good you still have that friendship after so many years"

She looked around for a minute, and felt how Puck was looking at her.

"What?" she smiled "Do I have something on my face?" she smiled wider touching her face  
"Can I ask you something?" he said still gazing at her  
"Sure"  
"Why do you call me Noah?" she looked at him confused  
"Isn't that your name?" he was quiet for a second, before he could answer she started nervously  
"Don't tell me I've been calling you Noah and that's not your name!" She said putting her hand on her mouth  
"OMG! I can't believe this! It's like with my friend Benji, who's name isn't really Benji, but I didn't know and when I introduced him to another friend, he told me his name was Oliver, I was confused because you know Oliver and Benji right?, so I call him Benji, instead of Oliver!"She paused for a second "What's your name then?" she said asked with her head buried in her hands in shame. Puck didn't answer he just started laughing out loud, that's when she looked up to see him. Her face now changing.

"Brittany, my name is Noah, but everyone calls me Puck, but that was an interesting story" he laughed  
"I'm sorry… well I call you Noah, because it's a nice name, and it's your name, and you call me Brittany not something else, so I figured…"  
"It's ok, I was just wondering" he smiled "Do you really call a friend whose name is Oliver...Benji?" she smiled  
"Yeah…I always called him Benji, until that day, he said that he let me call him that because it was cute how clueless I was about his real name. I really liked the cartoon 'Flash Kicker', so I got confused with the names"

Puck had no idea what Flash Kicker was, but made a mental note to look it up. Their pizza arrived and they started eating. The pizza was great to say the least, Brittany ate at least 4 or 5 pieces, Puck was amazed on how much she could eat. Of course they bet that she could eat more than he did, but she lost, no one could out-eat Puck. He smiled at his victory, she just laughed out loud at him as he put the last piece of pizza entirely in his mouth, watching him try to eat all of it at once, and she couldn't help but take a picture and uploading it to facebook directly. He drank all his coke and Brit's tea in an attempt of not chocking with it.

"I won!" he said loudly, but yet not screaming, Brittany just smiled.  
"You certainly did, but not by too much, you just reached the last piece before me" she tried to make an excuse  
"Hahaha, no no, I ate at least 2 more pieces than you" he said chuckling "you're making excuses, what did I win?"  
"Surprise, surprise" She teased

Puck paid for lunch and saying goodbye to the people there they left, the person opening the door for them, who apparently was the owner, whispered or at least tried to whisper to Puck's ear "She looks like a keeper" and Puck just smiled.

He opened the trucks door for her, she flashed a smile to him and before getting inside she hugged him placing her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "Thank you Noah, everything was perfect" and gently kissed his cheek, leaving her lips on his cheek for some seconds before pulling away, looking into his eyes, he could feel her breath so close to him. He closed his eyes, holding her near to his body, he could feel her standing on her tiptoes so that she was at almost his same height, and she closed her eyes too. And it was like if they were drawn to each other like a magnet. He leaned in and she closed the small space between them, putting her lips on his. Her lips felt gentle and soft against his, and they both loved the feeling, Brittany felt like butterflies where flying around in her stomach and Puck felt how such a simple, innocent kiss made his skin chill all over his body. They broke the kiss, and placed their foreheads together…smiling.

They drove back to town, she had her hand on Puck's leg as he drove, they were so happy and they didn't have to say anything, cause they felt comfortable with each other. They stopped by the store to buy some stuff for the party and they headed back to Brit's place. By they time they arrived it was 6:45pm, almost time for the people to start arriving.

They put the things where they were supposed to go, Puck helped Brit take out a table to the backyard and some chairs, and when they were finished, they went back to the living room and turned the TV on. They found MTV and started watching a True Life show it was a cheerleading one so Brit was into it, until the bell rang for the first time.

Brittany smiled at Puck, kissing him on the lips one more time

"So this was a date-date" she smiled and standing up left to answer the door. Puck just smiled at her.

The party was about to begin.

**A/N2: I really hope you liked this! It was a bit hard for me to write something as descriptive as I wanted it to be. I hope I nailed it!!**

**I'll probably be posting another chapter tomorrow, before I go on vacation for a week :) if I get more reviews I'll be sure to do it! :)**

**Oh btw if you want to see what Brittany's outfit looked like here's a link:** s2(dot)thisnext(dot)com/media/230x230/Morgan-Low-Rise-Red-Skinny_7E933DCF(dot)jpg

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey everyone! Well here's next chapter, it's pretty short, but it's been hectic around here, a lot of things to get ready before my trip. I will be leaving, so I won't update until next week, but I promise a long chapter after this one :)**

**I hope you enjoy!! Please Review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't know glee :(**

Chapter 8

The party started son after the bell rang, everybody from the Glee club was there, including Rachel (who was actually the first to arrive with what seemed food to feed an army, Puck was right no booze from her part), Mike, Matt, Finn and 4 more football players where there too; Santana and the rest of the Cheerios arrived soon after, and some random kids from school who were invited arrived too.

Everyone was dancing, drinking and simply having fun. Kurt was sitting with Mercedes, Artie and Tina, talking and joking, and criticizing people's clothes (especially Kurt, who was marveled with the outfits some Cheerios).

Brittany was so happy her party was working out, everyone was getting along perfectly. She was standing in the kitchen, throwing some paper cups away and getting clean ones, when she felt a pair of arms hugging her from behind. She smiled when she heard the voice whispering in her ear:

"Let's go outside for a minute" Puck said  
"Sure, let me take these cups to the living room" she answered

The walked together and left the cups on the table, Brittany smiled to everyone near and walked outside with Puck nearby. There only a couple of people outside, because it was a bit chilly. Puck hugged Brittany from behind again, she smiled and the sighed looking at the stars.

"Doesn't it look beautiful? I love the way the stars look at night" she said, to which Puck chuckled since you can't really see the stars during the day  
"Yeah they look wonderful" He said

Brittany turned around, which left them with no space between them, Puck still holding her by the waist, she smiled brightly  
"Are you having fun?" she asked  
"I am now" he smiled  
"Good, everyone is getting along, it's the best day ever!"  
"Is it, isn't it?" he said, his face so close to hers  
"Yes!" she said looking at the sky with her arms wide open, letting Puck hold her in place so she wouldn't fall. He just laughed at how happy she was, how happy he had made her, but most importantly how happy his was with being with her.  
"Hey, so will I get my surprise from winning the pizza contest?"  
"Hmm…depends on what you want"  
"There's only one thing I want" he said teasingly  
"Oh, Noah!" she gasped playfully hitting his arm  
"You little perv! Not that" he said mockingly too, they both laughed  
"Then what do you want?" she said playing with the sleeve of his shirt  
"I want you" he said now looking into her eyes "I want you to be my girlfriend"

She looked into his eyes, she hadn't seen so much honestly in someone's eyes (ok maybe in Becky's but that's different), Puck was so great with her, she really liked him, and even though it might be too fast or she should talk with Santana about it, but at the moment she didn't really cared.

"Are you sure Noah Puckerman?"  
"Never been so sure about anything before"  
"Well…I hope so, 'cause once I have you, I'm not letting go"  
"Is that a yes?" he was hopeful  
"Yes Noah, it is" she said putting her arms around his neck

He leaned and she tiptoed a little, and they were locked in a sweet kiss, Puck wanted to deepen the kiss but Brittany wouldn't let him. 'Too many people around' she whispered, he smiled and agreed.

The party ended about 3am, Noah stayed to help her clean, Rachel and some Cheerios had volunteered to stay and help, but Brittany turned them down, telling them she was fine and not worry, and Puck interfered telling them he would stay and help. Reluctantly Rachel left, but promising to call tomorrow to see if she did finish cleaning or she would come with a whole gear of cleaning stuff, she clarified her fathers' owned a cleaning company and it was no use wasting free cleaning, but still Brittany kindly declined. "No worries Rach, it's not that terrible, Noah and I can handle it, but thanks" and she hugged her.

Puck and Brittany cleaned the place, it took about and hour and a half, but the finally finished.

"I guess I should go then" He said, almost sad  
"No, stay…Don't want to be alone, and it's almost dawn anyway"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, we can watch a movie"

They picked a movie, one of Puck's favorites "The Clockwork Orange", it was Brittany's father's favorite too, so she owned the limited edition, Puck was very excited about it. They sat in the now clean living room, Brittany cuddled next to Puck, with his arm around her, she had brought some blankets and they were ready, few minutes after the movie started, Brittany fell asleep, Puck was still into the movie, but it wasn't finished when he too fell asleep.

**A/N 2: I know it was a bit cheesy, but it's late, and I really wanted to upload at least something :) I think it was short and sweet, I hope you do like it!! Please review! I get so excited everytime my phone makes the beeping sound it has when I have a new inbox and it's from FF!**

**I promise a better and longer chapter next, but you'll have to be a bit more patient :)**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took a while, I was on vacation and came back until Saturday night, and then well my mind was elsewhere, didn't really know what to write :S I hope you like this! Please review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(  
Btw! Did you see them perform at the White House? It was great! I think I jumped up and down a little haha. (Ok A lot!)**

Chapter 9

Puck woke up about 7:15am, at first he felt disoriented since he didn't recognize the place at once, then he saw one of Brit's picture and remember he had stayed for the night. His head hurt a little because of the position he had slept in, he looked around and he didn't see Brittany anywhere around, he looked around for his cell phone and found it on the table before him, with bright pink post-its on top of it that read: _Your mom called, I answered, she said not forget to pick Sara up_... then continued on the next post it… _and take her to the park or smthng, I have a better idea_… next post it… _I'm in my room, go there when u wake up. Brit 3 _

He took a sip of the juice she had left him besides the notes and went upstairs, he had never been there so he had to guess which one was her room, which actually wasn't hard since it had the biggest Cheerio poster hanging on the door and a smaller one that said Glee!! He knocked the door and she shouted "Come in!"

He did and found that Brit's room was nothing as he had imagined it, he though it was going to be full of Cheerio stuff and trophies, and maybe color pink all over (which he had learned it was her fave color, of course) but instead he found a light green room, with a big bed in the middle, lots of plushies, one desk with her laptop on top and a chair, one small green sofa which was near some bookshelves; Puck was impressed he never thought she would have books in her room (yeah that was what impressed him the most). He was still looking at her room, when she came out of the bathroom.

"Morning sleepyhead" she smiled and hugged him, he kissed her on the forehead  
"Morning babe" then he took a good look at what she was wearing, he had a questioning look, she answered his look by saying "remember I told you I give dance classes at the community center?" he nodded and said "But I thought they would be like hip-hop and fun stuff"

She was wearing pink tights with a black leotard and a pink wrap cardigan, her hair was in a bun. She smiled

"Ballet is fun, and it's just for the start, you'll see"  
"I'll see?" he asked  
"Yeah, meet me there, go bring your sister, she'll love it" she smiled and came closer to him to give him a small kiss on the lips  
"Trust me, I just started with a new group last week, so she won't have missed much" she walked around in her room looking for something in her drawers, Puck just looked at her, she sure looked good on those tight clothes  
"Here, tell her to put them on" she gave him a small pink leotard, some pink tights, pink ballet shoes with what looked like a see through pink skirt. Wow. That was a LOT of pink.  
"Class starts at 8:15, don't be late, I have to go, so close the door when you leave" she kissed him again and left after she had put on some sweatpants.

Puck stood there for like 2 minutes, pink clothing in hand and all. He called his mom while getting out of Brit's place and picked Sara up right after, they stopped by his house so he could shower and Sara could get ready.

They arrived at 8:10, it was record time, and Sara had been excited all the way there, Puck didn't know his sister would be so excited about it. They found the room where the class was, it was the biggest room in there, and it was covered with mirrors. He spotted Brittany, she was stretching in a bar near the mirrors, he could easily get used to that. He smirked. Apparently she saw him through the mirror and waved, he motioned his sister to walk with him.

"You made it!" Brittany said excitedly  
"Yeah, Sara's pretty pumped" and the little girl turned red  
"Hi Sara, I'm Brittany" she introduced herself, suddenly Puck felt like a jerk for not doing it himself  
"Hi" Sara said shyly  
"Ready for class? We are starting in" she looked at the clock on top of the mirror "in about a minute, why don't you go talk to the other girls?" and with that Sara left, apparently she knew some people there. Brit smiled looking at her, and Puck smiled looking at Brit.  
"Hey, I didn't tell you" he said catching her attention again, holding her by her waist "You look amazing in that outfit" she wasn't wearing the sweatpants or the wrap cardigan anymore  
"Well thank you, I'm so glad you came" and she quickly kissed him, he knew by the look on her face that the quickness was because there were parents looking, and yes, she was shy like that.

The class was great (of course he would never, ever admit he was there) and Brit was so good with kids, the little girls were having so much fun, and she was right ballet was fun, well for girls of course. And they did a little hip hop, and the last ten minutes Brit let them do free style, and the girls went crazy.

"What did you think?" she asked as she grabbed her stuff and put it back into her hot pink bag that said: 'Dancers Do It With Attitude!' Puck laughed at that when he saw it. He could totally pull out a joke out of it, but there were small girls around.  
"It was nice, in an all pinky, girls running around freakishly kinda way" he smiled, she knew he was joking  
"Did you enjoy it Sara?" She asked  
"It was awesome! I want to come again!" she said, not shy at all "Can I brother? Please say yes!" she asked now looking at Puck with big puppy eyes. Brittany awed a little when she called him 'brother'  
"Yeah well, maybe, if you don't bother me as much, and if it's ok with my girlfriend" he liked the sound of that.  
"You're his girlfriend?" she asked no believing  
"Yes, I am" Brit smiled  
"This is sooo cool! I like her, not like that Satan girl" Sara said, making a face. Brittany couldn't help but laugh putting her hand on her mouth, Puck smacked softly the girl's head  
"It's Santana"  
"Yeah, whatever, mom doesn't like her, but I'm sure she'll like you!"

The three of them smiled while walking out, after they went for a milkshake and a cookie, well Puck ate like ten cookies (what? He was hungry! He didn't have breakfast). And after an hour or so, Brittany excused herself, her parents were about to arrive and she wanted to be home. Puck had some stuff to do too, so it was ok. Brittany said goodbye to Sara, and she and Puck hugged and kissed. Puck wanted a bit more, but he knew she wouldn't want to, but it was ok, maybe it was good, taking things slow, maybe that's why it worked, because nothing was forced.

"See you tomorrow at school?" she asked getting in her car  
"Nope, I'll pick you up in the morning"  
"Sure? Your place is kinda far from mine"  
"Don't worry about that, 7:30?" she nodded "ok then, I'll call you tonight" he said, leaned in for another kiss and then left the parking lot. Brittany left too, and headed to the market to buy some stuff up before her parents arrived.

---*Next day*---

Puck had woken up extra early to pick Brittany up, she was already ready when he texted her that he was there. She came out of her house with the biggest smile, and tripped a little on the step, but she wasn't embarrassed, she was used to it, Puck just chuckled.

"Good morning!" she said hoping into the truck. (Yes, hopping)  
"Hey babe" they shared a small kiss  
"Look, brought you something" she smiled and gave puck a small box of cookies  
"Thanks, you made them?" he asked confused, he knew recipes confused her from that time they talked about it.  
"Nope, I bought them, but they are really good!" she smiled, he took one, and she was right, it was probably the best he's ever had.  
"It's amazing!"  
"I know right! I know this little bakery, it's amazing"  
"Thanks babe" and they drove to school.

By the time they arrived it was starting to drizzle a little, it was unexpected since it had been sunny a couple of minutes ago. They left the truck, and on their way into the school, Brittany felt something heavy on her shoulders.

"Wear it, we wouldn't want you to get cold" he winked, Puck had put on Brittany his letterman jacket  
"Really? But you'll get cold too" she smiled; she knew that when a guy gives you his letterman jacket, it meant like he was claiming her as his.  
"Nah, I'm a stud, I won't, besides I want to show off to everyone who's my girlfriend" she stopped as he said this, he stopped too wondering what happened  
"You're amazing!" and she jumped to hug him, he hold her in place smiling.

They walked in the school together, he walked her to her locker, which wasn't too far form his, it was almost time for the morning football practice, so he left her when she started to talk to Happy, her bird. He kissed her and left. 'See you in math class!' she shouted as he walked away, he just turned his head around and smiled, she was the only one that could ever, EVER make him go back to that class. Brit continued to talk to Happy about her weekend, she left him some more food and water, took out her books for the first 3 classes, when she felt someone next to her, just standing, staring at her. She looked up and yeah, it was Santana.

"Hey Santana" she greeted  
"So, you and Puck? That's a surprise" she said bitterly  
"Yeah, well…it kinda happened"  
"Hmm I see, whatever, I told you not to mess with him" Santana said  
"He said he had nothing to do with you anymore"  
"I thought we were friends! Friends don't go out with friend's exes!"  
"I know I should've talked to you, but it happened fast, and by the way, you dated a guy I dated right after we broke up" Brittany defended herself remembering that  
"Pleaase, that was years ago!"  
"No, it was like 3 months ago"  
"Listen, Puck is going to break up with you, if you don't give it up to him fast, he may think you'll do it" she paused and got closer to Brit's ear and whispered "but as soon as he finds out you're a virgin, he'll leave you, he won't want another 'Quinn-like' incident" and with that she left, leaving Brittany speechless. Then she heard Santana shout as she walked  
"And keeping a bird in your locker…not cool" Santana could be so mean sometimes, she didn't understand why was she like that, she wasn't with Puck anymore, in fact, she was kinda dating Matt, what was her problem? But it made her think, yeah she knew Puck had a reputation of sleeping around, but she somehow knew it was different with her, wasn't it? She would have to talk to him.

Puck walked to the math classroom in third period, he didn't see Brittany around so he assumed she was already there, he peeked inside the room and there she was, sitting next to Becky, helping her to finish some problems. He walked in, everyone stared (come on! He had been attending class since last week, why did they still put that face?) and he took a seat next to Brittany, well more like scaring the kid next to her so he would move to another seat. Brittany was still wearing his jacket on top of her Cheerio outfit, she looked so beautiful, and now he could say she was his. She hadn't noticed him until the teacher came in and she had her attention to the front.

"Hey" she mouthed and smiled; obviously happy he was attending class  
"Hi" he mouthed back

The teacher started the class, Puck understood half of it, and when he was completely lost, he started to yawn and drift off, until he felt Brit's elbow on his ribs, and a note she passed him 'don't fall asleep!' he answered the note ' it's boring, I don't get it', she answered 'I'll help, just don't fall asleep now'

After class was over, it was time for lunch, Brittany said bye to Becky and walked with Puck

"I'm starving" he said  
"I'll meet you in the lunch room, get me something to eat, I just need to go check on Happy and put my books back" he nodded and they parted

Lunch was almost over and Brittany never showed, Puck was worried  
"What's up dude" Finn asked concerned  
"Brit hasn't arrived"  
"Don't be so possessive! She'll come soon enough" Finn said, but something told Puck something wasn't right, so he just left his food and everyone in the table staring at him as he walked from the lunch room.

He walked through the hall looking for Brit, but she wasn't around, it wasn't until he saw her at her locker, looking inside, but she didn't seem happy at all. He approached her, and put a hand on her shoulder

"Everything alright babe?" she looked at him, her eyes were all red, he could tell she had been crying, her books were on the floor, he stood there not really understanding what had happened. She broke down to tears again and he held her close, she cried to his chest.  
"Happy is gone" she managed to say between tears  
"What? How? He was fine this morning" he said  
"I don't know, when I came back to my locker, he was not flying around , he was just there, not moving or breathing" and tears came back, he didn't know what to say, so he just stood there and comforted her  
"I think it was Santana" she said now serious, he thinks that's the first time she sounded so serious  
"What? Why do you think that?"  
"She's not happy with us dating, I mean she didn't do it herself, she doesn't like animals, but I'm sure she sent someone"  
"Us dating is not of her business" he was now getting angry, who he dated or not wasn't for her to approve, and as far as he remembered she broke up with him "She's going to hear me" he mumbled mostly to himself.

"I think I'm going home, I don't feel like staying here, can you take me?" she said after a while, they had gone out to the front of the school and sat on a bench, Puck had found a small box and put the little bird in there, she had the box in her hand.  
"Sure, I'll take you, just let me go to my locker, do you need something from yours?" she shook her head, he kissed her forehead and left. Minutes later he was back, he took Brittany home and promised to come back after football practice. As he left she went back to her room and cried a little more, and then she fell asleep.

Puck was so pissed at Santana for doing that, once he got to school again, he searched for her, she was near her locker talking to some other Cheerios, as he approached the other Cheerios noticed and walked away, he looked angry.

"What the hell Santana?" he said pushing her not very hard to the locker, standing right in front of her, really close, if someone looked from far away and not hear what he was saying it looked like they were flirting  
"Hey baby, missed me?" she smirked raising her eyebrow  
"Why did you do it?"  
"Oh, please, it was a stupid bird it was a matter of time before it would die"  
"You knew it was important to her! You're supposed to be her friend"  
"Listen Puck, I told her not to screw with you, I told her I had feelings for you still" she lied, taking in her hands Puck's shirt  
"Liar, if you did I'm sure she wouldn't have accepted to be my girlfriend, why do you have to be so damn mean to her, she's nothing but nice to you!"  
"Whatever Puck, you'll get bored of her and come back to me, you always do" she smirked "it's a matter of time"  
"Hell no, I'm not going back to you ever" he stood closer and whispered "You're a bitch" and he walked away.  
He walked down the hall, to the boy's locker room and got changed for the football practice, the rest of the guys where already there.

On the corner of the hall a young male stood, taking notes, he had seen something that might be worth writing about and putting in his infamous blog.

**A/N2: Well I hope you liked it, a little drama, more to come I promise! I'll try to write something better next time, I'm always bad with plots, I guess I like life to be PINK all the time hahaha ok so let me know what you think please!  
And I guess you know who I'm talking about in the last sentence right? :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for favoriting (sp?) my story and the alerts and stuff, it makes me happy! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**I hope you got to see Glee on Oprah! My cable is showing it just now! I couldn't be more excited, when I saw Mark literally I jumped around my room...my sister is looking at me funny hahaha . Ok on with the story.. enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Puck was so pissed at Santana, that it showed in his football practice, he was completely out of it. Everyone noticed, he got a speech from coach Tanaka, and loads of stares from his friends, but he was mad and he didn't care.

In the locker room Finn approached him next to Matt and Mike.

"What's up dude, you're acting weird" Finn said first, the other two nodded. Puck hestitated a little, since Matt was there, he's supposed to be dating Santana or something like that, but still answered.  
"Santana is bothering Brittany, telling her stuff and she sent someone to kill Happy" he said getting angry again  
"Happy?" Mike asked  
"Yeah, Brit's bird, guys, you should've seen her, she was so heartbroken, she loved that bird"  
"That sucks dude" Finn said  
"Santana is being a bitch to Brit because she is dating me, like she thinks I'm hers or something" and he looked at Matt "If you're dating her, be careful, she venom"  
Matt looked at him "I'm not dating her, we hooked up like 2 weeks ago, not really dating"

It kind of made sense that Santana was jealous, she was alone. Puck went to the shower and got ready, he was heading to Brittany's house right after. He said bye to the guys and left, 30 minutes later he was at Brittany's doorstep. He knocked.

An older woman that looked like Brit answered.

"Hello, can I help you?" she said politely smiling sweetly  
"Umm, hi, I'm Pu…Noah, is Brittany home?" he said suddenly nervous, realizing he had never met Brit's parents.  
"Sure, I'll call her, come in" she motioned him to the living room , and walked some steps upstairs to call on Brittany. "Honey, a boy's here to see you"  
Brittany came downstairs wearing a pair of pink tight sweats and an oversized WMHS hoodie, she smiled when she saw him. And greeted him with a tight hug, he kissed her forehead.  
"Mom" she turned around "this is Noah, remember I told you? My boyfriend" Puck suddenly felt how his face was turning completely red, he didn't do parents.  
"Oh, this is him! Well nice to meet you Noah, will you be staying for dinner?" she asked  
"Yes Noah! Stay, my mom makes the best food ever!"  
"Sweetie, don't say that, it's not true" her mom smiled  
"Umm, sure, if it's ok with you" Puck said a little embarrassed, realizing he might be meeting Brit's dad too.  
"Great, Daniel will be arriving in about an hour, we can have dinner together" and she left to the kitchen.

"I'm glad you came" Brittany said, she wanted to sound happy, but clearly she wasn't, her eyes were puffy. Yeah it might sound like a she was being dramatic, but she was just so sad.

"Come I have something for you" Puck said, pulling her out side, to his truck "they didn't have birds, so I got you this" he opened the truck's door and he was holding something in his arms, it was white and looked fluffy "You can't keep him in your locker, but he will be safer here I think" he smiled. He handed it to her, and her eyes went big when he saw the bunny laying on her arms. She looked up at Noah, her eyes were big and starting to fill up with tears, but happy tears he hoped.

"Noah…" she couldn't find the words, she just held the little puffy bunny in her arms. She came closer to him and kissed him on the lips  
"Thank you, you really are awesome"  
"No, you are…look here I brought some food too" he said and they both went back inside

They went up to her room and put the bunny in a big box where she would keep him until they find the perfect big cage (it has to be big so the bunny doesn't feel trapped, she had told him), left some food for him, and went to sit on the bed.

"I..wanted to talk to you about something" Brittany said  
"ok, I'm listening"  
"When Santana, came over to talk to me, she made me realize something too"  
"You don't have to listen to her" he said feeling anger  
"It's important" she said so he listened "so, I know that, you're like… well you're famous for sleeping with girls and other women"  
"I'm not going to do it, really, I'm with you and no other"  
"Noah, listen to me, I'm not good at saying this, I've never been with a guy that way" she said shyly  
"Oh…" was all he said  
"And, that's why I take things slow, I really like you, but if you're not willing to wait…I don't think our relationship should go any further" she said sadly, looking at his hands holding hers  
"Brittany, I really, really like you, like a lot…you're so different from other girls, and believe me if you want to wait, I'll wait, and don't listen to anything Santana says 'cause it's bull" he said, meaning every word he said, now he did understand why his mom referred to Santana as Satan.

She looked at him and smiled widely, he pulled her into a tight hug. They stayed there for a couple of seconds, then she looked into his eyes and kissed him, it was a real kiss Puck thought, not that the others weren't but this one was passionate, he tried to push his luck and try to deepen the kiss, and he felt when Brit's mouth opened slightly to let him in, Puck moved his hands from her waist and placed them on either side of her cheeks, holding her closer, she responded to the kiss and to Puck's touch, when they heard an "eeeeewww gross!" they stopped cold, and parted their lips to see Brit's brother (about 10 years old) standing by her door making a face.

"You know, it's called _knocking_!" Brit said emphasizing on the knocking and throwing him the nearest plushie of her bed, he ducked and mocked  
"The door was open, _Duh_, and you have the worst aim eeeeveer!" he laughed "Anyways mom told me to tell you both dinner's ready and dad is here" he eyed Noah in a I-don't-think-I-like –you way  
"Robbie, come, this is Noah, my boyfriend" she said standing up while her brother came closer, Puck stood up too  
"Hey" Robbie said  
"'Sup kid, call me Puck" He said shaking the kid's hand  
"Puck?" he raised an eyebrow  
"Yeah, my last name is Puckerman, everyone calls me Puck"  
"Puckerman? As in my sister's High School's Football team Wide Reciever Puckerman?" he asked  
"Yeah" he said sounding cool  
"Wow, well you're ok, but that Hudson dude…sucks" Puck actually chuckled, even the kid could see it  
"So you like football?"  
"Of course, my dad used to play in college, I know everything"  
"Ok shall we go to dinner?" Brit asked walking downstairs, with both boys walking right after her, still talking about football.

Dinner actually go really well, Daniel, Brit's dad was pretty cool, they talked about football, and how he ended up joining Glee Club; of course he also asked about his intentions with his little girl, but nothing too serious, and also they loved the fact that he was Jew too, there were not many Jews in Lima. After dinner, Puck and Brittany cleaned the kitchen, they ended up playing throwing soap at each other, but eventually got it done. It was almost 10 when Puck's mom started to call, telling him he had to go take care of Sara, and it was curfew since it was a school night. He would never admit he had a curfew, and so far, Brittany was the only one who knew and just because she heard it.

"Don't tell anybody" he smiled  
"Not a soul" she smiled too  
"I have to go"  
"Ok" he stepped closer and kissed her, deepening the kiss again, but making it short, since her parents were in the living room.

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Morris, thanks for dinner" he said approaching them to say goodbye, Brit's mom and dad stood up  
"Goodnight Noah, it was a pleasure" Brit's mom said, giving him a kiss on the cheek  
"You're welcome anytime, son" Her dad said, shaking his hand  
"Thanks, Nights" he said, and Brittany walked him to the door

"Good night Noah"  
"Good night babe"  
"Thanks for my bunny, I love it"  
"Good, take care of it, anything to make you happy"  
"You make me happy" and they kissed one last time again, a good kiss. He walked to his truck "I'll pick you up tomorrow!" he said opening the door  
"Call me when you get home!" she shouted from her door, he gave her two thumbs up, started the engine and left.

Brit's POV

At Glee, the next day, Mr. Shue said that they had to sing a Ballad. He asked if we knew what a Ballad is, of course! But how were we supposed to sing a ballad..come on!

"So, can someone tell me what a Ballad is?" He asked, and I saw a couple of them raise their hand, so naturally I answered fast  
"It's a male duck" I said, a bit confused actually, how in the world were we supposed to sing it? Like quacking all the time or what?

I saw Mr. Shue shoot me a questioning look, and many of the glee clubbers looked at me funny, even Noah, although he was more like smiling at me. Kurt said it was a love song, and Mr. Shue agreed, I was so sure a ballad was a male duck! Mr. Shue said he would pair us so we could sing a ballad, he put all of our names in a hat, except Matt's since he was in the hospital, Santana said they found a spider in his ear…how?!  
I whispered to Mike who was next to me "I bet the duck is in the hat" he just looked at me funny, like I was saying nonsense or something.

"So who's first?" Mr. Shue asked, and Noah stood up first, since nobody was willing to go first, he is so brave. I knew I was smiling. He put his hand in the hat; I really hoped he didn't get bitten by the duck. He pulled out a name and read "Brittany" I couldn't help but jump from my seat and clap excitedly. He came back to his place and high fived me. I felt the stare from Santana, not nice. I was still angry at her. The rest of them went to pick a name; Mercedes got Santana (_good luck_), Mike and Tina, Artie and Quinn, Finn and Kurt (Finn had the funniest face _EVER_) and the last couple Rachel and Mr. Shue, which if you ask me, he didn't look too happy.

They demonstrated a ballad, singing "Endless Love", it was actually very beautiful, I even pulled out my phone and turned its light on, everyone did the same. As they ended, said we had to sing a ballad to our couple and make them feel it. Sounds pretty easy. Especially if I got Noah.

Normal POV

They left the choir room and it was time for lunch. Brit and Puck held hands as he walked her to her locker.

"I was sure ballad was a male duck" she said, still convinced she was right  
"Baby, that's a mallard" he said, she looked at him a serious look on her face  
"Seriously?...hmm sounds the same" she said now forgetting about it, she just needed the facts.

Overall it had been a good day, Santana had stayed out of Brit's way…or more likely Brittany was avoiding her, even at Cheerio practice, she was the last to arrive and the first to leave, she knew that if she confronted Santana, she would end up crying or getting way too angry, she was all about love and peace and rainbows and nice stuff; she hated thse kind of confrontations, so she rather avoid them as long as she could.

**A/N 2: I'm sorry the chapter wasn't as good, I promised drama, but I was thinking about too many things, it took me some hours from yesterday and all day today to finish, so eventually I lost my train of thought. (Also my sister got the new Justin Bieber cd and was freaking out all day, so mayor distraction, I don't like you Justin Bieber!) **

**I had to make that part on Brit's POV because I always wondered what went through her mind when she said Ballad is a male duck. I also changed Brittany pairing up with Santana 'cause I can't be so mean of letting Santana and Brittany together after what she did with Happy (the bird).**

**I'll try to post a better chapter tomorrow :) I have an exam too so wish me luck! **

**Please review! Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok here's a very short chapter, I wanted to upload something today, and I got the idea so I wrote it before I lost the it. So I hope you like it, it's pretty short, but I think it's important. I hope you like!**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

Chapter 11

It took about 2 minutes till Brittany understood what she was reading. It took her 2 minutes to really appreciate the picture she was looking at. It was unbelievable, she couldn't believe her eyes. She was having the most wonderful day, and this ruined it all. Not only it ruined her day, but her whole life. How could someone be so crude, so rude, so…she couldn't find the words to describe.

Brittany stood in front of her locker for 5 minutes, her face was expressionless. Puck was looking for her, he looked around until he saw her standing there. He was eager to see her 'cause he couldn't pick her up today. He actually missed her.

"Babe!" he called coming near her, he was happy he wanted to share some news. He approached her and hugged her, she didn't respond but he thought it was because of the quickness of the hug  
"Hey, my mom and sister are going away for the weekend, maybe we can do something special" he smiled, immediately the bell rang. "I have to go, but I'll meet you for lunch" he said  
"No..I…I have stuff to do, meet me at the auditorium after school to practice for the ballad thing" she said fast and walked away.

She could feel tears streaming down her face. He didn't see them, but he found odd her behavior, she usually spend her lunch hour with him and finished her stuff in study hall. Maybe she was very busy, so he shrugged it off and left to class.

The day wasn't specially peculiar, yes he got some strange looks from random people he didn't really cared for, and a few "you're a jerk" from some new Cheerios he didn't really know, and it wasn't a surprise people still call him that. After the last bell rang, he went to the locker room and changed into clean clothes and left for the auditorium.

When he arrived, Brittany was already there, she was sitting by the piano, and some guys and girls from the band where there, his letterman jacket sat beside her. He approached her.

"Hey Baby" he said, she turned around  
"Sit down Noah" she sounded so serious and he thought he caught a bit of sadness in her voice  
"Everything ok Baby?" he said sitting down as she had told him to.  
"Just…listen" he sat there, not knowing what to expect, the voice that had come out of her lips wasn't Brittany, it was a sad voice, serious and he dares to think, an angry one.

The music started, and she started singing to him. Looking at him, directly into his eyes.

_If I were a boy even just for a day  
I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted  
And go drink beer with the guys_

And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it  
'Cause they stick up for me

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man

I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleeping alone

I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
'Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waiting for me to come home, to come home

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man

I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say it's just a mistake  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong

But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
And you don't understand, oh  
How it feels to love a girl  
Someday you wish you were a better man

You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause you're taking her for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed  
But you're just a boy

He didn't understand why she chose that song for their ballad. And he could see hurt in her eyes as she sang. He stood to be right in front of her. She was almost crying. He didn't say anything, just stood there, waiting for her to speak, he had the feeling she had something to say.

"How could you do this to me? I trusted you" she said, her voice broken, and she started crying  
"Brittany, I seriously don't know what you're talking about" he said  
"Of course, you're a jerk, stay away from me, maybe after all you deserve someone like her anyway" she said coldly, and he for some reason felt hurt  
"What? I…what are you talking about?"  
"Don't act innocent, I know now, despite everything, and how I'm oblivious to some things...I'm not stupid" she picked up the letterman jacket and a piece of paper and pushed it to him holding it at his chest. As he held the jacket she let go and ran out of the auditorium. He stood there, not knowing had had just happened. He took the piece of paper she 'gave' him.

As he read he couldn't believe what he was reading, it was a printed page from Jacob's blog, with several pictures of he and Santana, one was old, back when they were dating and the other was a recent one, but it was the day he had confronted Santana after what she did to Brittany's bird. It looked like flirting but it wasn't what had happened. He understood why Brittany was so upset now, all that the paper said was that apparently they were back together, and stupid crap like that, a lot of speculation from Jacob and of course a statement by Santana, that said she understood he made a mistake and now they were trying going out again. He was beyond pissed, that Jacob guy and Santana were going to listen to him, but first, he had to talk to Brittany.

**A/N2: I hope you liked it, it was short but it's important for the storyline :) Please review! Let me know what you think!**

**Oh and I don't own the music or lyrics to "If I were a boy" by Beyonce.**

**XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for the favorite/story alerts! I'm so glad you're liking the story! I wish I could get more reviews (haha how shameless of me!) but it's important to me to know what you're thinking of the story. I know it's not a very common ship, and there are a lot of Brittany/Santana stories, but I hope this ship works, I think they would look amazing together. Anyway, please review!**

**Enjoy, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

Chapter 12

Brittany drove fast, she didn't know if she was crying too much or it had started to rain, but she could only see water, she didn't know where else to go, but it felt like she was in automatic-mode, she kind of just ended up there. She got out of her car, it was raining and soon she was soaked she walked to the door and rang the bell of the house she had just arrived to. A kind, worried face opened the door.

"Brittany?" he said, she didn't know what to say, so she just stepped closer and hugged him with all of her strength, he hugged her back, getting a little wet too.  
"What? What's wrong Brittany?" he said  
"Kurt…I…I didn't know where to go" she managed to say between tears, barely able to talk  
"Come in darling" he said and the walked into the living room

He gave her a clean towel and a change of clothes (he was skinny too so he had clothes that fit her), he also went to the kitchen and brought her a cup of warm tea and cookies. She only had a sip of her tea.

"What happened Brit?" he asked, although he was almost certain what had happened  
"I feel stupid, like a lot, I shouldn't be like this, we've been together like...so little time" and she started sobbing again.  
"Don't fell stupid Brit, it's ok to feel like that" he said trying to comfort her  
"I found a note in my locker today, it was that weird jewfro's kid blog, it talked about Noah and Santana being back together, and you know I'm…or was his girlfriend, it said something about he realizing he loved her…it was bad Kurt, I'm really hurt" while she talked he just nodded  
"I know, I read" he said simply, she looked at him "everyone got a gossip-girl kind of text yesterday"  
"And you didn't say anything" she asked not believing  
"Brit, I don't think it's true, I see the way he looks at you, it's not the same way he looked at Santana or any other girl for that matter" he said  
"But, there were pictures" she said  
"Yes, one's old, that idiot of a guy didn't take the date off from the photo, it dates back when they used to date and the other one.."  
"The other one is recent, I know because he is wearing a thread I put around his wrist" he looked at her "you know, so he wouldn't miss me" she said shyly  
"It is recent, but the day it was taken, there were many people around, including me" he said truthfully, she just looked at him, he continued  
"I was walking to the locker rooms and I heard him saying to her he would never go back to her, and the B word" he explained

She sat there listening to Kurt, taking in every word he was saying, she nodded and shed a tear, because now she knew he was there for her, always.

"Now I feel stupid again"  
"Why?" Kurt asked  
"I judged him before he could even explain, I don't think he even knew about what was going on" she said sounding sad "I'm so stupid" she shut her eyes, preventing more tears to fall."  
"You're not, you were only protecting yourself and that's important" he said reassuringly.

After and hour of comforting and a second hour of Kurt giving Brittany dressing advice, she headed home. She thanked him and gave him a big warm hug. She wanted to get home first, shower and put her Cheerio outfit in the washing machine.

She arrived home after 10 minutes and she unlocked the door, she saw her mom, she was smiling.

"Noah is here to see you Sweetie" she just looked at her mom; she looked so happy  
"How long has he been here?" Brit asked  
"About…2 hours" she said Brittany couldn't believe it. He had been waiting for her ever since they left school.

She made her way to the living room where Puck was. She stood there, looking at him, she was so ashamed. He stood up and looked at her. He was holding a bouquet of flowers, lilies, her favorite. She looked at the flowers and back to Pucks eyes. He looked a bit hurt and sad. She couldn't help but run to where he was and jump into his arms and hug him tight. He caught her and hugged her back as tightly as he could (without hurting her of course).

"I'm so sorry Noah" she said to his neck  
"It's ok Baby, I understand" he said to her neck, breathing in her scent

They hugged for a little while more, they didn't have to say anything to each other, he completely understood her, and he would have probably overreacted if the situation was reversed.

Brittany's mom asked Noah to stay for dinner, he politely declined, and instead he asked permission to take Brittany to his house for dinner, his mom was out of work early and was going to cook dinner. Brittany's mom said yes, but Brittany would have to call her dad and ask him as well. She did and he said yes, as long as she was back home by 10:30pm.

Brittany left to her room to shower and get changed while Puck stayed in the family room, playing Guitar Hero with Robbie, who was starting to like him a lot more now. Half hour later Brittany was ready. She decided to wear a dress since it was the first time she would meet Puck's mom. It was a bright blue dress, sleeveless and knee high, she was also wearing a white wrap cardigan and white flat shoes with a white handbag. Her hair was down and she used a white hair band to keep it in place. Puck looked at her, like she was the most beautiful thing ever. She smiled, soon after that they left to Puck's house.

They arrived at 6:30, Puck's mom was already there, she could tell because of the car parked in the garage. She noticed that Puck lived very near from Finn, no wonder why they were best friends; they probably knew each other since babies. As Puck turned the truck off, Brittany started to feel extremely nervous.

"I can't do this" she said to him before he could get out of the car.  
"Yes you can Babe, don't worry, my mom is cool" he said, he wasn't sure he believed that last part himself.

She looked at him, and he smiled, that was all she needed. She was checking her bag, when she saw Puck's hand stretching to take hers, he was such a gentleman, he helped her out of the car, and held her hand all the way to the door, until he put his hand in his pocket to take out his key.

"Mom, we're here!" Puck stated as they walked inside the house. The house wasn't too big but it was very nicely organized, it had family pictures and some decorations that looked pretty. It smelled delicious; apparently Puck's mom was in the kitchen cooking. Sara came running out of her room in her Hello Kitty pjs.

"Brittany!" she said hugging her, Brittany smiled and messed the little girls hair  
"Hello beautiful, I love your pjs!" she said to the little girl  
"I'm so glad you are here! I even put the table for us" Sara said, Brittany didn't understand  
"We usually eat in the living room or each one in their room" Puck explained, which made Brittany feel embarrassed, they were changing their usual just for her. Puck noticed and kissed her forehead, she smiled.

Puck's mom heard the commotion and came out of the kitchen, still wearing her apron.

"Mom" Puck said noticing her in the room "Mom, this is Brittany, my girlfriend" Brittany felt her face go red.  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Puckerman" Brittany said getting closer to her as Puck put his hand on her lower back  
"The pleasure is all mine, so nice you could join us for dinner" she said sweetly  
"Thank you for having me" Brittany said shyly  
"I like this one Noah, looks like a keeper" she said to Noah, making Brit blush  
"Mom!" he exclaimed, blushing, to what Brittany giggled.

Puck's mom laughed and headed back to the kitchen, and then from inside she said dinner was going to be ready in half hour. Sara left to her room to continue playing, reluctantly as it was Puck who told her to go, if she wanted to go to the dance lessons again.

Puck took Brittany to the basement/room which was his. He had a queen size bed, he had several guitars hanging in one wall, it looked like he took care of them, he had one in its case, which laid on the floor open. The room was very Puck-like, lots of posters of different rock bands. He also had some pictures, some of the football team, some of Finn and him in different stages of their life. There was one of him and Quinn, where he is touching her belly and a picture of a sonogram besides that one. It really made Brittany happy that even after the baby stuff, Finn and Quinn stayed together and Finn (after some harsh weeks) was able to forgive Puck. Puck had a part time job, and all the money he made in that job was for Quinn and the baby, they were still deciding on giving the baby away or keeping it…her.

And then there was one picture she did not expect to see there. It was one of both of them, the night of Brittany's party, they were outside, Puck was holding her from behind and they were looking at the stars.

"I never noticed when they took the picture…who took it?" she said looking at him holding the picture  
"Mercedes, she gave it to me the day after"  
"When?"  
"She texted me, she had something to give me, and she gave it to me…and warned me not to hurt you" he said shyly  
"She did?" she smiled "Wow…it's beautiful, I want one too!" she said to him hugging him  
"You'll have to earn it" and he leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back; it was a long deep kiss.

They sat on Puck's bed, where they continued the kissing; he was holding her by her waist. She kept her hands around his neck, occasionally moving her hand up and down his Mohawk. As the kiss grew deeper, he pushed himself softly to her, making her lay down completely on the bed, as she didn't stop him he continued. He moved his hand to her thigh, caressing it up and down under the dress. She moved one hand to his shoulder and the other lay on his chest. Brittany felt Puck's heart beat, almost as fast, she could feel hers pounding in her chest. He moved his lips, from her lips to her neck; she felt chills down her spine.

"Noah…" she took a deep breath  
"Mhm…" he replied still kissing her neck and nibbling her earlobe  
"Noah…" she said breathlessly "We need to stop, your mom might come in" he groaned, but he knew she was right, the door was practically open, he kissed her again on the lips and then sat down again  
"I know" he said regretfully, helping her seat down too  
"We could continue later though" she said whispering in his ear as she hugged him  
"Don't start" he said teasingly, then she stood up and went into the bathroom where she found a mirror, and started to make her hair presentable again, he came and hugged her from behind  
"Mom said dinner's ready" he said quietly  
"Ok, let's go then!" she replied, turning around and giving him a small kiss

Dinner went by smoothly, way better than what Puck had expected. Brittany was smiling a lot, the food was delicious. His mom noticed Brittany's bracelet, which had a beautiful silver Star of David. She asked the girl if she was Jewish, to which Brit answered brightly 'yes', they started talking about which synagogue they went and stuff like that. Puck knew his mom was happy that Brit was Jewish. He remembered that time she told him, she looked so sad; of course he wasn't dating Brit because of that, she just happened to be Jewish too, and it fitted perfectly. Sara seemed to be enjoying Brit's company too, she loved to dance and Brittany was now her teacher, they talked about it, and Sara asked Brit to give her private lessons, to which he replied fast 'No', he wanted Brittany to himself, but Brit promised to give her lessons when Puck had to work late and only if she did her homework. To which Sara made a face but agreed.

Puck sat there quietly as he watched his three most important people in the world talk, and get along so well. Life couldn't get better.

**A/N2: So in this story, Puck, Quinn and Finn are fine, they had a rough start and Finn wasn't very forgiving but after he realized that he loved Quinn and he was going to loose his Best friend, he thought things over and decided to stay with Quinn and forgive Puck. Also I will introduce a little Rachel in the story, so she won't be left out. I hope you liked Kurt here, in this story he is good friends with Brit, right after they danced "Single Ladies" they had become good friends.**

**Ok Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After last night, Brittany thought she couldn't be happier. She and Puck had made a promise (Brit's idea _of course_) to always talk to each other before anything else, so they wouldn't have a thing like this _ever again._

Next day in school it wasn't as bad as she thought, Mercedes had texted the whole school about Jacob's scam, so everyone was fine with seeing her walking hand in hand with Puck. That made her happy since she didn't want anyone to hate Puck. As hard as it was to believe, Brittany had many friends, she was nice to everyone, even Rachel, and that's saying something.

As they finished taking her stuff from her locker (there was no way in hell he was leaving her alone again, or at least that day) they walked to his locker, they noticed Santana was there, taking stuff from her locker.

"She's going to listen to me" Puck said anger in his voice  
"No, please let me, I have something to say" she kissed him and walked faster approaching her  
"Hey Santana" she waited for an answer, that's the least she could do. Instead she just looked at her annoyed  
"What?" Santana said  
"I think you owe me an apology" Brittany answered back  
"Wrong"  
"Listen Santana, what you did, was awful, what happened to you? What could've possibly happened to you that left you jaded? You were not like this, and I loved old Santana, but this one, doesn't deserve me or my time, when you're ready to apologize I will listen, but right now, if you don't want to embarrass yourself, I would suggest you keep it cool and away" and with that she turned around and walked to Puck's locker, where he waited

He had listened everything and was smirking as Brittany strutted to him. She hugged him tight and whispered in his ear "Oh my God! I can't believe I did that…my heart is pounding so hard" he lifted her and she giggled. Puck noticed how Santana watched them from the corner of her eye, looking stunned, sad, angry and a bit jealous as he lifted Brit and made her giggle loudly and then kissing her lovingly. He also felt how Brit's heart beat hard and fast against his own chest, he smiled at her when he finally put her down.

Puck and Brittany used the auditorium during their breaks and lunch to practice the Ballad, which was due for today, and they wanted to give a kick-ass performance. Puck would totally deny it, but it was his idea, both the song and all the practicing, he wasn't worried about Brit, but he wanted to kill Santana with their performance.

Before after-school glee rehearsal started, Brittany heard about Jacob Ben-Israel being hung by his undies on the flag-pole thing. She didn't even feel bad about it, he totally deserved it, and she knew who had done it. And was totally ok with it.

In Glee, Rachel fought with Mr. Shue for a while, they were already bored. Puck raised his hand, but Brittany immediately pulled it down, he raised it a second time, she pulled it down…he raised it a third time, and she pulled it down again. Mr. Shue made a face.

"What are you doing?" Brittany finally asked  
"I want to perform now, I'm bored, Rachel makes too big everything" Puck complained  
"I'm nervous" Brittany revealed  
"Don't be, we're the best Baby" he said confidently, they were in the auditorium and they had practiced there, and honestly, they aced it.

"Mr. Shue, I'm bored, we want to go first if you don't mind" Brittany said fastly, raising her hand. Puck looked at her, she was full of surprises.  
"Ok then, please Rach, sit down we can discuss this later" Mr. Shue said "Puck and Brittany, show us what you got"

Puck and Brit stood up and walked to the stage, where they talked with the Jazz Band for a second and took their places.

The music started:

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh x2

The song was great, they sounded great, the Jazz band gave it a little something that made it a little faster, but not losing it's charm. Santana was stunned, and so were the rest, Puck and Brittany gave their all in that performance and it showed.

Everyone applauded, except for Santana and Rachel. Rachel felt like her shinning star was being overshadowed by this new "persona" Brittany was portraying in every performance she did. It was not something nice for her and she hated it, because she knew nobody wanted to be a star more than her. And some things like this, had to be fixed. Rachel eyes Santana and after seeing her expression, leaned forward and whispered "We need to talk".

Everyone performed and they were all good, some better than others of course, but overall it was a very good talent show. They all left soon after, Mr. Shue gave them a new assignment for next week, which consisted in Hairography, he said they had to look it up for Monday.

"Hey" Puck said, taking Brit's hand as they walked out the school into the parking lot  
"Hey" she brightly smiled at him  
"We did awesome" Puck stated, smirking, that lovely smirk he had, it almost made Brit's heart stop every time  
"Yes, we kicked-ass" she said using his words  
"My mom left today with Sara, for a couple of days to visit my aunt"  
"Yeah you told me before" she said completely clueless on what he implied with that, and he knew  
"Let's skip school tomorrow, and you should stay with me for a couple of days" it took Brittany by surprise  
"Oh…umm Noah, I don't think my mom would say yes"  
"Tell her, you're staying at Kurt's place" he looked into her eyes "Come on, it will be fun, and we won't do anything you're not ready for or you don't want" he said reassuringly  
"Ok, I think I can do that, but you talk to Kurt, so if my mom calls, he's ready"  
"No problemo, I can do that" and with that he helped her into the truck

It was going to be a fun weekend, and Puck had every intention to make her feel as special as she made him feel by just being around him. They kissed when he got in the truck, and drove to Brittany's house, where they stayed and watched a movie with Robbie and Brit's parents. It was movie night, that day Puck learned that every Thursday was movie night. And he liked it.

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry it took me some days, I've been busy, sleeping pretty late working, but I got this new chapter, I hope you enjoyed, it took me hours to decide a duet I fully liked and ended up with my first choice hahaha. I know some parts of this chapter are kinda lame or raw in some ways, I just wanted to update a little, I'm trying to make it work 'cause I want to finish in 20 chapters, because I got an idea for a Future Fic and started writing it yesterday. so here's my question: would you like a Brit/Puck future fic? please review! very important to me.**

**Btw, I do not own Glee :( and the song is Jason Mraz's (L) song "Lucky" feat. Colbie Caillat.**

**Oh and what did you think about the new episode??? Hell-O?? I loved it, hated some people, but can't wait for more Puck scenes!!! he needs more lines haha, ok. Hope you enjoyed! and remember the more you review, the faster I'll update!**

**XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: well guys, I hope you like this one! Thanks so much for reviews/alerts/favorites really! it means a lot! and how excited are you for " The Power of Madonna"? I can't wait!**

**Well keep the reviews coming! I love them and they make the update faster! also, I'm working on a future fic, but I really need this one to end so I can post the next one. So if I don't update fast it's because I get an idea for the other one, but I promise to update soon! Ok.. on with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

Chapter 14

Brittany got ready for school, she wore her "winter" Cheerio outfit, because it was a little chilly outside and her mom had insisted. She had asked permission to her mom and dad to stay at Kurt's house for the weekend; she said they were going to practice. Her mom, loving Kurt, said yes, and her dad almost always agreed with his wife's decisions, so he agreed too. She had this huge bag when she got out of the house, seeing it, Puck got out of the car and helped her.

"Thanks, morning" she said kissing him  
"morning, hey look, I thought you would need this" he said giving to her his letterman jacket, she immediately put it on and flashed a big smile.  
"Thanks, I missed it, it smells like you" she said breathing in  
"So, ready?"  
"Ready" they both smiled

Instead of going to school, they headed to Puck's place, the whole ride Brittany was sleeping on Puck's shoulder, leaning very close to him. He could feel her sweet, fresh breath as she exhaled, he shook her a little when they arrived, which left a very disoriented Brit, he just laughed at the sight, he could see that for a long time and never get bored of it.

Amazingly enough, Puck had cleaned the house and specially his room. And had a whole day planned, so he motioned Brit to his room so she could get changed.

"I need to know what we're doing, otherwise I won't know what to wear" she told him, hands on her hips  
"Hmmm just, something comfortable" he said  
"hmmm ok…" she eyed him and turned around getting in the room closing the door behind her.

5 minutes later she was coming out of his room.

"This ok?" she asked turning around so he could see her. She wore low rise denim skinny jeans and a black long sleeved V neck shirt and of course converse shoes, black ones (matching Puck's). he stared at her and gulped  
"Perfect" he smiled, hugging her close, taking her by the waist "maybe I should change my mind and stay here all day" he teased, half serious  
"Maybe we should" she said in a low voice, so seductive he had never heard her say something like that before, he was shocked  
"Kidding! Let's go! Where are we going?" she said now joyfully kissing his cheek and holding his hand practically dragging him to the door. He snapped out of it.  
"You want me so bad" he said smirking  
"Oh puh-lease! Come on, where are we going?" she said brightly putting on her a-bit-too-large bright blue zip-up hoodie  
"It's a surprise, come on" he said taking her hand and closing the door behind them.

Puck drove for almost 2 hours; Brittany wondered where in the world they were going.

"Noah…?"  
"Yes Baby?"  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"Are you scared?" he laughed, and he parked the car in a corner of the road, he looked at her smiling  
"This is were you kill me right?" she joked  
"yeah, get out of the car" he commanded seriously  
"What?" she was in shock  
"Unless you're not hungry" he flashed her a smile, she didn't even notice the small restaurant on the side of the road. He had moved and opened the door for her, helping her out of the truck.  
"You scared me!" she said hitting his arm, he just laughed as they walked in the small place.

They had a buffet breakfast, since it was still early (early enough for breakfast). He still wouldn't tell her where they were going, which annoyed her a lot, and he knew it. She was just so clueless of what was going on, he was sure going to surprise her. They finished breakfast in 20 minutes, and hopped back to the car and continued their trip. 30 minutes later they arrived to a city. Brittany read "Welcome to Cincinnati" and looked confused at Puck.

"Cincinnati?"  
"Yep"  
"Why?"  
"You always ask so many questions?"  
"No…but I'm curious"  
"Don't be, you'll ruin it" he looked fast at her and smiled.

She just looked at him and nodded. He smiled at her. Few minutes later they arrived to Mason. Since Puck told her not to ask anything she began singing along all the songs in the radio. He sang along to some of them, they were way to pop for him.

Suddenly Puck said

"Hey Brit, look, we are here" he said while pointing to the huge spectacular in front of them.  
"King's Island?" she blinked and looked at him smiling brightly "seriously?" she asked getting excited  
"Yep, this is where we are spending our day" she squeed loudly and hugged him, he chuckled.

They parked the car and Brittany literally jumped from the truck into Puck's arms and kissed him deeply as he carried her, her legs around his waist and arms wrapped around his neck.

"You're amazing! Thanks so much Baby!" she said  
"You just called me Baby" he smiled  
"I've called you that before"  
"Nope, never"  
"Really? I thought I had…maybe just in my mind"  
"I like it Babe"  
"Great!" and she kissed him again

Finally he put her down and they walked (ran) to the entrance, they bought tickets and went in.

Puck was practically dragged to every ride there was, not that he didn't want to but Brittany had too much energy, she loved every second of it. After a while of going on rides, they bumped into those places where you pay a game and if you win you get a big plushie. Brittany was jumping up and down, and then looked at Puck with those big puppy eyes and she bit her bottom lip, Puck couldn't resist. It was so cliché Puck thought, but it was going to make her happy so he agreed, she didn't even have to ask. She smiled triumphantly and walked with him to the place.

He had to get 5 balls into the containers, which looked way too small for the size of the balls, but he wasn't going to disappoint his girl. He didn't even know how, but he did and he won the biggest plushie in the place. Brit jumped up and down in excitement. She took a picture of Puck with the plushie, (she bought a disposable camera in the shop before they even got in "I want to remember everything" she had said) then he took one of her hugging the stuffed animal (a panda). Then someone took a picture of both of them hugging it, Brittany posed as f she was kissing the animal.

They had taken pictured everywhere, even where they had gone to have lunch, a pizza place "It's like our thing, pizza" Puck had said before they went in. after a while carrying the panda was too much work, so they walked to the parking lot and put the plushie away.

When Brittany finally convinced Puck that they could go to another roller coaster ( you know, we didn't want any puking going on during the ride) she chose the biggest one. As soon as she saw it, her eyes glistened, it was huge, and one of the biggest she'd seen. The Beast.

"Baby! Let's go!"  
"Brittany, are you sure? It's kinda big"  
"You scared?" she raised her eyebrow  
"what? Hell no, I'm looking out for you B"  
"Ok, I'm fine, let's go!" she walked in front of him, he followed close behind

They stood in line for a while, but finally made it some minutes later. They got in the first seat they could find, they got buckled up and Brittany took Puck's hand, he noticed how it was trembling, he didn't know if it was excitement or nervousness.

"You OK Babe?" he asked taking her hand  
"Yes, I'm so excited" she explained looking (or trying to) at him  
"Ok, hold on tight" he told her as the dude from the machine place held his thumb up

The ride was awesome, so fast and exciting, it was definitely an adrenaline rush. Puck was the first one to get out of the ride, he helped Brit out, she was shaking, she could barely stand, but she was smiling so wide.

"It was amazing Baby!" she shouted, he agreed while they left the ride. They found a place to sit down and drink something.

By 7pm they had gone to what he thought was all the rides, they barely stopped. But it was totally worth it, she was so happy and it showed, she got excited for the littlest things. She had taken loads of pics and forced Puck to take some too, especially when she saw dudes dressed as superheroes she insisted he'd be between them, so he did. She told him he was her personal superhero and sweetly kissed his cheek. Puck thinks she might think those are real superheroes, since he heard her ask Batman how he got in time to all those accidents that happened in Gotham City, in a super serious voice. He just laughed and took the picture.

By 7:30 the adrenaline rush faded, she was so tired she could barely walk. Puck offered to carry her but she refused the first couple of times, but gave in the third time he asked. He carried her on his back, holding her by her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He heard some "awes" from girls and some women; also some "I wish my boyfriend did that for me" "I'm right here" "exactly"; he chuckled to that one.

They got in the car, well more like, he put Brit in the car and got in himself.

"Baby"  
"Yes?" he answered  
"Want me to drive? You must be exhausted" she said yawning, to which Puck laughed  
"I'm fine Babe, you sleep"  
"Sure?" she asked half asleep, laying herself down across the seat, resting her head on Pucks' lap. He didn't say anything and let her sleep.

They drive back was faster, since there were much less cars. Still it took him 2 hours to get home. When they did. He moved to get out of the car, and carried Brittany and settled her on his bed. She squirmed a little and got comfortable.

"Babe?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I'm going to take off your jeans, so you can sleep better, ok?"  
"Yeah" she said still half asleep, with her eyes closed

He moved her so he could unbutton her jeans. Ok it was hard to do that and not want to do something else, but he was trying to not think about it. He pulled them off to reveal pink and green boy shorts, which hung perfectly on Brit's figure. He was going to put her in a shirt of his, but seeing what he saw, he decided it wasn't a good call to take her hoodie and shirt off. He was about to leave her in his room, when she said

"Noah, stay with me"  
"You sure? Don't want to bother your sleep" he said his hand on the door  
"Please, sleep next to me" she asked barely opening her eyes  
"Ok" he closed the door and walked to his bed, he took off his jeans and hoodie, and got into bed only in his boxers and wife beater.

As he did so, Brittany curled up near him, resting her head on his arm, as he put it around her, hugging her close with his other arm. He didn't realize how tired he really was until he put his head on the pillow and immediately fell asleep.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Let me Know please!! :)**

**XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I really hope you like this one :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

Chapter 15

Puck woke up the next morning feeling very rested, after the long day they had before, he slept like a baby. It wasn't until he was fully awake that he noticed that Brittany wasn't next to him. He saw a note on the pillow she had used.

"Meet me in the kitchen when you wake up, (L) B" he read the bright pink post it, which she seemed to carry everywhere.

He put on a pair of baggy sweats and left for the kitchen. Since he was very quiet she didn't hear him stand by the frame of the opened kitchen door.

"Damn!" she exclaimed softly, sucking the pinkie she just burned.

He stood there until she noticed his presence. A good 10 minutes later.

"Baby! Good morning!" she smiled and walked to him hugging him and kissing him  
"It is a good morning" he hugged her back,

She walked back to the stove and finished what she was doing

"Are you cooking?" he raised his eyebrow, just to bother her, he had been watching her.  
"Yep" she replied not looking up  
"A recipe…really?" he smirked  
"Hey! You will like it, I promise"  
"Wasn't confusing now?"  
"They will always be confusing, Noah"  
"How did you do it?"  
"Don't ask" she smiled "Come sit down, breakfast is ready" she said holding a plate in her hands putting in the small table in the kitchen

He sat down, she had made pancakes. Surprisingly they looked good, not burned or anything. She stood there looking at him, waiting for him to taste them; her eyes looked big in expectation. He just really hoped they were at least well cooked; he didn't want his face to tell on him.

He took the first bite, and to his surprise, they were more than fine, actually they tasted delicious.

"Baby, these are good! I thought you found recipes confusing"  
"I do…" she said  
"But this are really good"  
"I've been taking classes" she said shyly  
"When?"  
"When you have work in the afternoons and I have nothing to do, I decided to do it, so I don't burn anything…I'm still in beginners, and all I can do correctly are pancakes, but I'm trying"  
"You're the best, Baby, thank you" he leaned in and she met him halfway and kissed him  
"I just wanted to thank you for the amazing day we had yesterday, it was very special for me"  
"You're very welcome Babe" he smiled and continued eating.

They finished their breakfast; Puck ate at least 10 pancakes, which made Britt absolutely happy. He offered to do the dishes so she could take a shower. She accepted the deal and left to Puck's room.

Puck finished the dished really fast, and headed back to his room. He peeked into the bathroom to see if she was done, but found a singing voice instead.

_But he's irresistible, up close and personal  
now inescapable, I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical, deeper and spiritual  
His ways are powerful, irresistible to me_

He smirked, and went back to his bed (which was already made by Brit) and suddenly fell asleep for a while.

When he finally woke up, Brittany was already dressed.

"Baby?" he questioned  
"I have to go home, your mom called" she informed  
"What did she say?"  
"That she was coming early today instead of tomorrow, so I better go"  
"No…let's stay a while longer"  
"Baby, let's go buy some food to have ready when she comes"  
"uuurgh…no, let's sleep"  
"Noah, come on, don't be so lazy!"  
"Let's make a deal"  
"I'm listening"  
"I go out and buy some food, but when we come back, we sleep a bit more"  
"Ok, but only because you were so awesome yesterday"  
"Baby, I'm always awesome" he smirked  
"That we'll have to find out" she winked pulling him off the bed.

They went and bought food, some drinks and rented a movie, mostly for Sara "Enchanted", Brittany loved that movie and thought Sara would like it too. As soon as they arrived to Puck's place, they settled the food in the kitchen and went to sleep. Ok so some (a lot) making out happened before they actually fell asleep. Which Puck suddenly didn't feel the need to do anymore, he was more than willing to show how awesome he could be. But Brit reminded him that his mom was soon to arrive, so unwillingly, settled himself to sleep.

An hour and a half later, Puck's mom arrived, finding them fast asleep in Puck's room. She smiled as she watched them, Puck was protectively hugging her close to him, and she was using Puck's arm as a pillow while curled up facing him, quietly sleeping. Sara curiously saw them too, and spotted the camera on the stand beside Puck's bed, so she grabbed it and took a picture of them. They tried to slowly close the door but the soft sound it made, woke up Brittany.

"Hey" she mouthed as she got out of Puck's arms, hoping she didn't wake him. They went out the room and closed the door. Puck didn't even flinch.

"Hi" Brittany now hugged Mrs. Puckerman  
"Hi sweetheart, how was everything?"  
"Good, he's very tired, but good, how was the trip?"  
"Great! We met our baby cousin Amanda!" Sara answered excitedly  
"Aww how nice" Brittany answered smiling  
"Hey we bought food, want some?" Brittany told them  
"Sure" both of them answered

Brittany served them, like if it was her house, she knew where everything was, and told them not to worry and served the food. They happily ate, she noticed Mrs. Puckerman's adoring look, which made her blush a lot, and secretly hoped nobody noticed. After they were done the three women left to the living room and started to watch the movie she rented.

Puck woke up and as he walked into the living room, he saw his mom fast asleep in the comfy couch and Brit with Sara singing along the movie in the loveseat in front of the TV. The sight made him smile.

---

Monday went by normally, until for some reason Rachel Berry approached her.

"We have to talk, Brittany" she said bossily, like she always did  
"Yes?" she answered confused  
"See, you have the Cheerios and Noah, why do you want to take away from me the only thing that makes me happy?"  
Brittany stared confused at her  
"I work the hardest for this, and I want it the most, what have I ever done to you?" Brittany could see tears forming in her eyes  
"Uh, I… don't know what you mean"  
"All those, almost flawless performances you've been doing, they would be completely flawless if you had my years of training, but they are almost perfect"  
"So…you want to know, why my performances are good?"  
"I want to know, why do you want to take the female lead of the Glee Club, you have other things you can stand out in, why this?"  
"Mmm, Rachel, I don't want the lead" Brit answered as-a-matter-of-factly and very confused  
"Why would you think I want it?"  
"So you don't" Rachel asked her  
"No, I mean I like singing but my passion is dance, I love choreographing and dancing, singing here is just a plus"  
"Oh…" Rachel said now feeling embarrassed  
"Yeah, I sang before because Mr. Shue had asked for us, you always do, I…We were just doing the assignment…what made you think I wanted your place?"  
"Santana said…"  
"Don't start a sentence with: Santana said" Puck interrupted, putting his arm around Brittany, to which she smiled  
"But she did, and we had this plan… but I couldn't go through it, I need to be the bigger person and come ask everything before it gets out of hand, because you know, I wouldn't want to go back to being slushied by you, Noah, and well, I think now Santana will slushie me for not going through with it"  
"Berry, you're talking too much, my ears are going to start bleeding" Puck stopped her  
"What where you going to do?" Brittany asked  
"It's not important, since I'm not going through it, it wouldn't work"  
Puck and Brittany looked at each other, not understanding anything  
"Well thank you for talking to me" Brittany said and stepped closer to her and hugged her honestly, catching Rachel by surprise, but hugged her back  
"And don't worry about Santana, she won't be able to do anything, I'll make sure of that" Puck told her reassuringly.

Many people had heard Pucks threat, so nobody would even try anything against him, sure he had joined Glee a while ago, but since he was still a badass…and well still acting the same way everyone knew, he still had power over the people Santana had power over. When Puck and Brittany came near Santana at any point during the day, they noticed how her face was both anger and defeat. Puck smiled to himself, while Brittany was mostly oblivious to it

*During Glee practice*

Brittany was the first to arrive to the choir room, and she approached Mr. Shuester

"Mr. S, can I talk to you?"  
"Sure Brittany, what happened?" he asked  
"I don't think I should sing a solo for the competition"  
"Why not? You and Puck have done amazing jobs, I'm very happy to the influence you have on each other" he smiled  
"I know, and it's great, but I really enjoy dancing and some lines here and there, but Rachel deserves the solos…and Mercedes and Tina, Quinn too and probably Santana…but mostly Rachel"  
"Where is all of this coming from?"  
"Umm, nowhere"  
"Brittany…"  
"Ok, Santana is unhappy with me, and talked Rachel into doing something to me, because Rachel is worried I will take all her solos and she won't be good at something…or something like that"  
"Oh, yeah, I talked to her, well she talked to me"  
"So you know, I don't want to upset anyone, I like being in Glee"  
"She told me, she was fine with you getting some solos, as well as the rest of them, she said something about being a team player"  
"Oh… I just don't want to have problems anymore"  
"Don't worry Brit, everything is fine, Rachel is fine with you and Puck singing that ballad"  
"Sure?"  
"Sure" he smiled reassuringly  
"Great!" she smiled happily that she solved everything.

Glee rehearsal went by smoothly; Brittany danced with the rest of them as they sang a song. She talked with Artie, telling him about her weekend and telling him, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes that they should all go to a field trip somewhere fun.

Puck talked with Finn and Quinn about the baby. It was great they had a good relationship, and after everything that happened before, Quinn decided to keep the baby, and Puck couldn't be happier. It had been weird, but slowly he had fallen in love with that little baby inside of Quinn.

**A/N2: Well, I have to be honest, I couldn't think of something that Santana and rachel could plot together hahaha. I haven't been that much inspired lately. Just so you know, the story will be ending very soon. I already have the next one started :P  
Well eventhough there wasn't much drama, I hope you enjoy this one :) Please review :)  
Oh Btw the fragment Brit was singing while showering is Jessica Simpson's "Irresistible" and yes, she was singing it thinking of Puck :P**

**XOXO**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! well This is the last chapter of my story, I hope everyone enjoyed it, I did have a lot of fun writing it. I will be uploading a future fic, which is a continuation of this one. I appreaciate all the story/favorite/author alerts! and also the reviews!!**

**Well, I have nothing more to say, except THANKS! and please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Chapter 16

Brittany's phone was ringing, by the third time it rang she finally picked up. It was a Sunday morning and she was getting ready for her dance lessons at the community center. She saw the caller ID, it was Puck.

"Hey Noah! Are you going to take Sara to class or should I go pick her up?" she said while putting some of her stuff together  
"Baby, I'm with Quinn on our way to the hospital, her water broke" he sounded agitated and nervous  
"What?! You mean she is having the baby?" she asked nervously  
"Yes, please call the guys and tell my mom and come by I…we need you!"  
"Yes, yes…I'll be right there!" she hung up the phone,

She hurriedly ran out of her room, telling her mom and dad where she was going, they both agreed on calling the rest of the Glee Club, while she on her way to Puck's house, called his mother and told her she was going to pick her and Sara up to go to the hospital. She made it to Puck's house in record time, picked Mrs. Puckerman and Sara and headed to the hospital.

It took her no more than 10 minutes to get there. They had planned how would they go to the hospital, they had traced the fastest routes to get there, but they were not expecting the baby for another 2 weeks. So it had come as a complete shock for them. Luckily Puck had stayed at Finn's house after the party they had gone to, to finish a PS3 game they had started that morning.

She parked the car and ran with Sara and Puck's mom to the emergency room, Mrs. Puckerman asked for them and the nurse quickly told them where to find them.

"Baby" she walked to Puck and hugged him, she could feel him shaking from the nervousness as he hugged her back tightly  
"That was fast Babe" he looked at her and gave her a small kiss on the lips, before turning to his mom "Mom" he said taking her in his arms, she began crying  
"Ma, everything is fine, the doctor said we had to wait till the cervical dilation was complete"  
"Oh good, well I guess she's ok then, can we go inside?" his mother asked  
"Sure, she's in pain, so don't expect her to be nice, she already suck her nails on Finn's and my arm" he chuckled as his mother went in  
"Cervical dilation?" Brittany asked  
"Yeah, I'm not sure, but I think it means the part down there has to expand and be bigger for the baby to come out"  
"Ouch, sounds painful, Oh baby I'm so glad you were there to bring Quinn fast" she hugged him  
"I'm glad you're here" he hugged her back, then he looked at her  
"Are you aware you're not wearing pants?" he raised his eyebrow  
"Yes, I didn't have time to put on my sweats, I just grabbed the dancing skirt and came over" she said explaining why she was wearing only her ballet gear…and pink converse.  
"Doesn't matter, thank you for being here"  
"I couldn't be anywhere else" she kissed him "Mom and Dad are calling everyone and they'll be over in a few" Puck just nodded

An hour later Quinn went into labor and only Puck was allowed to go in, everyone was waiting in the room outside, and the whole Glee Club including Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury were there. Some where sitting down, some had gone to buy something to eat, while Brittany paced back and forth in the room anxiously waiting. She had been with Puck a little more than 2 months and not even noticing, she had fallen for the baby inside Quinn as well, it was impossible not to, when they spent so much time together. But definitely the time she decided she was in love with the baby, was when she stayed at Finn's house, while he was on a trip with his mom, to take care of Quinn and she was reading to the baby and felt her kick Quinn at the sound of her voice, the most amazing thing ever.

So naturally she was nervous of the baby as well. Her mom and dad had been telling her that the baby was going to be fine, but still she couldn't stay in one place. One hour later, Puck came out of the delivery room with the biggest smile on his face. Brittany was the first one to spot him and quickly ran to him, her eyes big and watery.

"She's here, she's beautiful and she's healthy" he smiled, he looked like a little kid in a toy store, and Brittany couldn't do anything but hug him tightly as she felt tears fall down her eyes. Everyone gathered around Puck and congratulated him, asking how Quinn was doing as well; Finn was happy it was over and asked if he could go see Quinn. Puck excused himself and went to ask the doctor, few minutes later he came back telling them they could see Quinn as soon as she was taken back to her room.

The Glee kids decided to come visit Quinn later when she was more rested and said their goodbyes and congrats to Puck. Brittany and Sara headed back to Quinn's room to bring all the stuff they had brought for the baby, as Puck, Mrs. Puckerman and Finn went back inside where Quinn and the baby were. Half hour later Brittany had finished bringing all the toys, balloons, plushies, cards and all kinds of presents to the room, settling them neatly around the room. She sat down for 2 minutes when Quinn was brought in the room, Puck and Finn following behind the nurses.

"Hey Quinn" Brittany approached her taking her hand, smiling at her, Quinn looked extremely tired  
"Brit, I'm glad you're here" she said tiredly  
"You should rest Quinn" Brittany said giving her a kiss on the forehead as the other blonde closed her eyes and fell asleep. Brit walked to Puck and Finn  
"Congrats Daddy" she said to Puck, he couldn't help but only smile at her  
"Brit, you have to see her, she's beyond beautiful!" Finn said excitedly  
"The nurse will bring her in a few minutes, so Quinn can feed her" Puck said

As the nurse with the baby came in she gave her to Puck, he carefully took her in his arms, being very careful, holding her how the nurse had taught him before. He looked at her with adoring eyes, Brittany could swear she saw his watering but resisted, which was extremely cute.

"Want to hold her?" Puck asked Brittany  
"I think your mom should go first" Puck nodded and offered the baby to his mother.

She took the baby in her arms, tears couldn't be held

"Oh Noah, she looks like you" she said  
"No, she looks like Quinn, she's pretty" Sara said standing on a chair so she could have a better look at the baby  
"Hey, I'm pretty too" he mocked making it sound like he was offended, everyone just smiled

Right after Puck's mom, Finn took the baby and finally gave it to Brittany. She held the baby so softly as if afraid she was going to break. She had a little of parents, her father's greenish eyes and Quinn's blonde hair.

"She's gorgeous" was all Brittany could say, soon after the baby started squirming in Brit's arms, and began to cry, which made Brittany nervous since she had no experience with babies. The crying made Quinn wake up.

"I think she's hungry" Quinn stated, slowly sitting down on the bed  
"I think she is" Brittany said as she approached the bed where Quinn was

She gave the baby to her mommy, and Quinn started feeding her. Finn immediately turned around, blushing, he wasn't used on seeing women, much less his girlfriend breast feeding, to which everyone laughed.

"So, does she have a name yet?" Sara asked

Quinn looked at Puck and answered

"Yeah, we talked about it a while ago, her name will be Olivia Sarai Puckerman" Quinn smiled looking at her baby  
"What does those names mean?" Sara asked again "Sarai sounds like mine"  
"Yeah, well Olivia is a name derived from Latin "Olivia" meaning "olive tree." It means Peace from the story Noah's Ark in the Bible. When God sent the dove with an olive branch in its mouth, he told Noah that he would never flood the earth again" Puck answered  
"Wow, how did you know all that?" Brittany asked, Puck laughed  
"When we where looking for names, I found that one, and I liked it, and I liked the story of Noah's Ark…my name is Noah so I thought it was kinda cool, and Quinn loved the name too"  
"And Sarai means 'my princess'" Puck's mom said  
"Yeah, meaning we loved since she is our princess" Quinn finished

Finn, Sara and Brittany listened carefully to the story, hoping one day, they would be able to tell the baby where her name came from.

---

A couple of hours later, Quinn was asleep and so was Olivia. Finn had left to shower and change clothes. Sara was also asleep on the couch. While Mrs. Puckerman sat in the rocking chair holding Olivia.

"Noah, I'm going home to change, it's getting a little chilly out" Brittany told Puck  
"Let me walk you out" he offered  
"Ok" they held hands as they walked out  
"I'll bring you some clean clothes, so you can stay here" Brittany offered  
"Ok, here" he said giving her his spare key  
"Thanks, I'll give it to you later"  
"No, keep it, it's yours, my home your home" he smiled as they walked out side of the hospital

As they approached her car, she was shivering; it was pretty cold outside, specially since it was mid April. He put his arms around her, trying to keep her warm; she laid her head on his chest, feeling his even heartbeat

"Thank you for being here, it meant the world to me" Puck told her  
"Noah, you don't have to thank me, there's no other place I'd rather be"  
"No I do have to thank you, and also for bringing my mom and sister, and calling everyone, bringing Quinn's bag, everything, you're just amazing" he said, she removed her head from his chest and looked into his eyes  
"You're amazing, I'm glad you let me be a part of this, it's a very big deal" she told him  
"I know, I was scared, but I have you beside me, nothing could go wrong"  
"Noah…look, it's snowing" she told him, now looking at the sky  
"This is weird" he said, she laughed  
"Nothing is ever normal here in Lima" she said still laughing  
"I know…well it would be boring if it was" he replied  
"True"  
"Hey Brit" she didn't answer just looked into his eyes again  
"I love you" he said sweetly, Brittany couldn't help but smile widely  
"I know…I love you too" he leaned in and kissed her deeply, holding her closer as the little snow flakes fell on them.

Puck didn't know why it took him so long to say it, but he felt like his timing couldn't be better, and he knew from the bottom of his heart that Brittany loved him too. And for some reason he felt, she had bumped into his life to stay.

Brittany had known she loved Puck since the day he took her to the amusement park, or maybe before, she knew he loved her too, but she never said anything so he wouldn't feel pressured. Puck was everything she needed and wanted, and even though he had new responsibilities, he was always there for her. Everything just fitted perfectly, her parents were happy with Noah and she knew his mother adored her. She knew she was there to stay.

_**The End**_

**Well once again thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked this last chapter, please review telling me your thoughts! :)**


End file.
